A Little Bit of Everything
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: Yami and Sebastian were just two brothers trying to live a simple life. All that falls to pieces quickly after Sebastian befriends a certain fun loving Guardian of Childhood and their adventures together begins. [ Full Summary inside. Based on a roleplay between my friend and I/ Rated M for later chapters ]
1. Chapter 1

**Kitana: Welcome to Crossover hell. I'm not even kidding. There's a little bit of everything in this roleplay turned fanfiction that my friend and I have been writing for about 4 years now. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! (there will be some character stats at the end of the chapter)  
**

* * *

 _Summary: Sebastian and Yamir were just two brothers trying to live a normal mundane life, and as hard as that is to do when one of you is a demon and the other an angel/demon hybrid, they had been managing for two years. They thought it was finally going to work out for them until Sebastian met Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. Their lives are turned upside down as passions are sparked and dark, buried nightmares of their past come back to haunt them._

* * *

Sebastian scrambled around the room, gathering his things and throwing them haphazardly into his backpack. He barely stopped himself from into the wall as he raced out to the kitchen to steal his brother's toast.  
"Thanks Yami!" He called back over his shoulder as he darted out the door only to choke as he was caught by his collar and dragged back.

"Hold up! You're not leaving without this. I don't want you not eating at lunch again. I'll kill you if you do." Yami taunted him and put his lunchbox in his hands.

"Alright, alright," He grumbled, smiling a bit as he touched his nose to his brother's cheek. "Thank, I'll eat. Don't worry." Squirming out of his brother's grip, he ran back off on his way down the street towards the high school. It had been forever since he'd been late, especially since he'd purposefully gotten out of bed a little earlier today to remedy that. No use being irritated about it now, he just had to remind himself not to sprint for fear of setting the road on fire...again. That was always a lovely thing to explain to the authorities.

"Uh huh, you better. Have a good day!" Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched his little brother run off, closing the door after he was out of sight and yawning.  
"Now, time to sleep. I've got a few hours left. Might as well take advantage of it."

-.-

"Hurry up, Jack! I don't want to be late again! Mavis' dad almost killed me in history class last time!" Hiccup yelled up the stairs, arms crossed over his chest in irritation. That boy was never ready for school on time. "You know Hiro's waiting for us!"

Jack huffed as he struggled to slip on his shoes, muttering bitterly under his breath about how annoying school was for requiring he wear them. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Hiccup! Hold on!"

Once he finally had the infernal things on his feet, he leapt up and slung his bag over his shoulder, deciding to fly down the stairs rather than walk. "There. I'm here. You happy?"

Hiccup smirked in amusement at him as he picked up his things as well. "You were putting on your shoes again, weren't you?"

"Oh shut up," Jack taunted back in amusement, playfully punching the other's shoulder. They left the house together, Hiccup bidding his parents and pet cat goodbye.

They headed to meet Hiro by the park since the other only lived a block from the school, and it wasn't long before they spotted their youngest classmate. Jack smiled to Hiro and put his finger to his lips to hush the other. His eyes glinted with mischief as he snuck up on his unsuspecting victim, hoisting him off the swing into the air and giving him an affectionate noogie. "Gotcha now, Hamada!" The winter spirit chimed, laughing along with his companion at the startled squeak Hiro gave.

"Ah! Jack, let me go!" Hiro tried to complain between struggling in the other's grip and laughing. Really, Jack acted more like a kid than he did and he was only 12 compared to the other being 300.

Jack shook his head and refused to relent, keeping a firm hold on the other. "Nu-uh, not until you say the magic word."

"Oh Thor, just let him go already. He needs that head of his, unlike you, Frostbutt." Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics.

Jack only gasped dramatically and gave him a feigned hurt look, "Hiccup! How dare thee?! Mine own heart is wounded by thine words!"

Hiro, in the meantime, finally managed to squirm his way out of Jack's grip and proceeded to dust himself off and gather his things. "What a drama king…" He muttered to Hiccup, looking between them. "Anyway, are we ready to go? We don't wanna be late again, and I'm not up for facing Mr. Dracula's wrath this morning.

"Same here." Hiccup agreed, shrugging his bag up a little higher on his shoulder before continuing to walk in the direction of the school, trusting the other two to follow suit.

"Pffh. Geez, you guys are such party poppers…" Jack complained, once more dramatically leaning his head back before looking up and hurrying to catch up. "Alright, fine. Let's go then, but last one there is a rotten egg!" Without missing a beat, he leapt up into the air and flew off ahead of the other two, leaving them to chase after him. He faintly heard Hiro calling after him, "H-Hey! No fair! Flying's against the rules!"

Hiccup sighed a little as the blur of white and blue streaked past him, shaking his head at them both. "Oh Odin...Tell me again why I'm still friends with these two dorks…" Despite this, he ran off after them, knowing he really wouldn't change anything even if he could.

Jack, of course, came in first, touching down at the entrance and was waiting for them by the time Hiro and Hiccup arrived.

"I win." He declared proudly, eyes still lit up brightly.

Hiro was panting, hands on his knees as he shook his head at the other. "Whatever, it doesn't count. You flew. That's against the rules."

Hiccup was last to approach and was equally out of breath. "He's right. You know you aren't supposed to. North said."

"But it's not fun if I don't." Jack complained, pouting to the others.

Hiccup rolled his eyes for what felt like the upmteenth time that morning, "Wouldn't you rather be un-funned than be found out for who you really are?" He pointed out, straightening up. "Trust me. I know a bunch of girls who'd go for you if they found out who you really were. Well, not that they don't now but still."

Jack laughed and winked at Hiccup, "well, I guess you could say I'm good with the ladies." He laughed at his own joke and walked in with them, shoving his hands into his pockets. Though really he and the other two knew that he didn't have any interest in women.

"What a player," Hiccup teased, walking after him. "Alright, our class is on the second hallway on the right."

"And straight on til morning," Jack and Hiro piped up in synq. "Jinx! Jinx again!"

Hiccup cut in before they could both get too out of hand. Jinx wars were nothing to laugh in their friend group. "Okay, there. Now you both get sodas for the day."

The two high fived and followed Hiccup into class, quickly going in to find their seats. While Hiro went off to join his other friends at a different table, Hiccup and Jack settled and began to talk amongst themselves and the other person sitting there. Neither of them noticed a fourth join them only seconds before the bell ran until he'd already unpacked his things and started quietly sketching in a notebook.

Their history professor, Dracula, was a strong believer in group work and the benefits he believed it provided, so it wasn't a surprise to the class when he announced they'd be doing a group project for the next unit they were covering.

Hiccup glanced over in surprise when he heard someone grumble something under his breath, just now noticing their group of three was now four. He recognized their annoyed classmate as Sebastian. He didn't know much about him other than he was at the top of their class and had regularly asked Dracula if he could work alone on group assignments at the beginning of the semester until he'd finally given up. Even know he was avoiding looking at the teacher and hi group, focused solely on whatever he was drawing in his book. There was rumor that he already had the homework for the rest of the month finished, but no one had any proof as of yet. Hiccup didn't doubt it though.

Clearing his throat, he tried to call the attention of the others to him.

Jack groaned and looked over at him, slightly irritated at being pulled out of his conversation. "Yes, fishbone?"

"Oh, ha ha. Look, as much as I don't want to rain on your parade, we need to get this done, genius. I'm not the only one who cares about their grades." Hiccup explained, rolling his eyes at his friend. He looked to Sebastian in hopes the other would turn away from his drawing and help.

Sebastian glanced up through his bangs, feeling someone's gaze on him and raised an eyebrow at Hiccup. It took him a couple seconds to understand what he wanted from him and begrudgingly set his pencil down and straightened up in his seat. "Indeed, let's get to work quickly. I'd hate to have to turn in a makeup assignment because nothing got done in class."

Hiccup smiled in relief and nudged Jack with his elbow, "See? He knows what I'm talking about."

"Ugh...you guys are such party poopers." Jack complained, much to Sebastian's annoyance. "Fine. But only because our grades depend on it."

Their fourth classmate nodded in agreement and got out his things, "Awesome. Let's do it. Getting a taste of Drac's wrath is the last thing we need."

Sebastian couldn't help thinking how their teacher's wrath was the last thing these three should be worried about if his grade suffered because of them. Still, he tucked his notebook away and tried to pretend he was okay with how long this was going to take him working at a human pace. "Alright, so does everyone know what we're supposed to be doing?"

After they all nodded and talked amongst themselves, they set to work. It took nearly the rest of the class period for them to finish, but at least it got done. Sebastian retreated back into his sketchbook afterwards, ignoring the other's attempts to talk to him up until the bell rang.

"Welp, time to head to mythology." Jack announced, getting up and slinging his bag back over his shoulder. He waited for Hiccup to finish putting his things back into his bag, Hiro coming up to them soon after since both Hiro and Hiccup had calculus together next. The moment Hiccup picked up his things; however, they were just as quickly knocked to the floor.

"Ha! See ya around, Loooooser!" Snotlout jeered as he passed by with the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Hiccup glared and huffed as he knelt back down to the ground to gather his things once more. "Jerk...And to think that we're even related."

Hiro and Jack were quickly at his side, trying to help him pick everything back up.

"Why does he do this all the time? Why can't he just take a hike?" Hiro demanded bitterly, standing up with some of Hiccup's books.

"Heh. Beats me, kid…" Hiccup sighed, standing as well.

Jack glared at Snotlout, deciding it was time someone put that bully in his place. Once he was sure Hiccup was alright and had all this things, he stepped out into the hall after him only to find a girl talking to him. He couldn't hear what she was saying and he didn't really care.

"Jack, hey," Hiccup piped up from beside him, giving him a warning look. "I know what you're thinking Jack. Don't do it. It's not worth it. It doesn't matter."

Jack looked over his shoulder at his friend, a scowl on his face. "Yeah, well, it matters to me. I'll be back." Without another word, he slipped off into the crowded hall, quickly willing himself into invisibility.

Hiro sighed and shook his head, "Let's follow him before he does anything really stupid."

"Right…" Hiccup agreed, following Hiro through the halls after Snotlout.

Jack snuck closer to Snotlout, hearing him taunt the girl who seemed to just want his attention for a moment. Really, could this kid get any more full of himself? Jack couldn't help smiling at what he was about to do, getting right up behind the bully and shouting in his ear. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

He floated back and formed snowballs as he needed them, tossing them at the other's face to disorient him before creating an ice patch beneath him. Jack couldn't help laughing as he reappeared, watching the other frantically back away from him and trip on the ice.

"Ahh! Stop it! Don't make me hurt-" Snotlout gave out a graceless shriek as he fell back onto the ground.

"Ooh, looks like you've had a rough day, "Snotface". Sucks to be you, huh? Who knew that karma could bite back, am I right? Welp. See ya later." Jack taunted, little mercy in his gaze as he walked over to the girl instead, winking at her. "Thanks for getting his attention. Sorry you had to go through his stupidity, though."

His eyes widened for a brief second as he got a better look at her though. He could see a glint behind her eyes he'd learned all too well meant that she wasn't human. She also held herself far too stiffly, as though she were waiting to be attacked at any moment. He smiled a bit more gently at her and offered his hand. "Name's Jack. Yours?"

She cautiously looked down at his hand then back up at him before accepting his gesture, her black gloved hand shaking his once before quickly returning to her books. "Cerelia. Y-You shouldn't start snowball fights. It's against school policy."

"Good point, but, policy, shmolicy. It's nice to rebel every once in awhile." Jack brushed her off, grinning. "Trust me, he's done a lot worse in the past, so he's had that coming for a while. I was getting sick of it."

Before Cerelia could say anything else, a familiar brunette ran by her and Jack, nearly slipping on the ice still on the ground. Cerelia glared a little at her, but it didn't seem she was paying attention to her at the moment.

"Are you alright?" the newcomer asked Snotlout, offering him her hand and fixing her glasses with her other.

The angry bully pouted, but still accepted her hand and let her help him back up to his feet. He glared at everyone around him as he stalked off, throwing a 'thanks' over his shoulder.

"You're welcome…" the girl sighed, looking over to see Cerelia and Jack there. Her eyes narrowed immediately. "Do you just make a habit of running into everyone?"

"Do you just make a habit of being annoying, four eyes?" Cerelia hissed back before returning her attention to Jack.

"Dude!" Hiccup exclaimed, running up with Hiro close behind.

Hiro looked around, both impressed and a little taken aback. "Karma was harsh…"

"Again, he had it coming, okay? Gods…" Jack grumbled back, before he remembered Cerelia next to him. "Oh, right! Guys, this is Cerelia. Cerelia, these are the guys, Hiccup and Hiro." He introduced, gesturing to everyone in turn.

"Hi," Cerelia awkwardly greeted as they said hello to her. She was about to be late for class if they held her up much longer.

"Cerelia's an SN," Jack added, now smiling happily.

"Woah, really?! Nice!" Hiro's eyes lit up as he seemed to look at her differently.

"That's cool," Hiccup agreed.

Cerelia raised an eyebrow at them and almost took a step back, confused at what they meant. "SN?"

Jack looked about ready to explain when the girl from earlier slipped on the ice and fell. Her glasses went flying and skidded across the floor.

"Nice going there, Grace," Cerelia laughed, but still offered her a hand.

"Leave me alone!" she huffed at Cerelia from the ground, getting up onto her knees and glaring up where she thought the other was.

Cerelia could only stand there, uncertain on whether or not to tell the other that she was wasn't looking at her. She wasn't even close. "Uhm…"

Hiro was first to react, running over and grabbing the girl's glasses for her and helping her put them back on. "Wrong way, miss." He offered, helping her stand once she had her glasses on.

"U-Uh, right...thank you." She muttered, adjusting adjusting her glasses a little as she focused more on him with shockingly green eyes. A light flush dusted her cheeks. "I'm a little blind without them."

"You're not alone. My brother's friend, Honey Lemon, she's got the same thing." Hiro explained, smiling warmly at her. Her eyes made him a little uncomfortable. It felt like she was staring into his soul.

"Somehow I doubt she has it as badly as I do." She chuckled a little nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I should really be getting to class though. I'm going to be late. Oh, I'm Karasu, by the way. Thank you for getting my glasses for me." With that said, she turned and ran down the now ice free hall.

"I'm Hiro! You're welcome!" He called after her, waving. Glancing at his watch, he couldn't help but panic a little. "The warning bell didn't go off again! Crap!"

While those two were talking, Hiccup leaned over to Cerelia and whispered to her, "SN means supernatural. Don't worry too much, your secret's safe with us."

Cerelia backed away immediately, glaring between the three. "...I've no idea what you're talking about. I'm going to be late for class at this rate." She left as quickly as she could, not wanting to spend another moment with the trio. If they really knew, then it could complicate matters for her and that was the last thing she wanted to worry about.

Hiccup was about say farewell, but was caught by Hiro and dragged off to their next class. "H-Hiro-"

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Hiro explained.

"Jack, lunch?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Lunch. I'll get Holmes's room!" Jack nodded, running off as well.

~.~.~

Sebastian didn't pay Jack too much mind as the other sat beside him in mythology as well. He'd see snow boy's little trick early, and was trying to avoid getting involved. If there was one thing he'd agreed on with his brother, it was that they were to remain hidden as possible. He couldn't have this idiot mess that up after so long. They'd moved enough, and he was sick of transferring schools.

He was glad it appeared that Jack didn't seem too interested in him at the moment. Aside from the earlier double take as though he hadn't noticed they were in the same morning classes all semester, Sebastian didn't think Jack was suspicious of him at all. Before he could dwell on this too much further though, North's commanding voice drew everyone's attention to the front of the room.

They were covering the battle of Troy and as such there was a lot of bickering about whether or not this was an example of true love. All of it rather bored Sebastian, he didn't feel any need in paying more attention than was necessary to know what questions were asked and how to answer them. Still as they argued, he couldn't help muttering his own comments.

"Love does come in many different forms. All of this is a little dramatic if you ask me though…" Sebastian grumbled, not even looking up from his drawings.

Jack hummed in front of him and leaned back in his seat. "Well, can't blame you there. It would've been nice if the king didn't want to kill her once she got back, though."

"Then Paris shouldn't have brought Helen home. He should have run away with her." Sebastian shot back, finally looking up at Jack.

The white haired boy faltered a little and shrugged, "They tried that...Or at least had the idea. But the king wouldn't stop until she came back, remember? He'd do anything to get her back, even burn down ALL of Troy."

Sebastian sighed and shrugged his shoulders a little. "Right...I suppose that would be a minor set back." In his opinion, a few hundred or so people weren't all that important. They were all going to die anyway, Paris and Helen might as well go and live happily together for the rest of their lives.

"See, I'm right." Jack announced proudly.

"JACKSON! SEBASTIAN!" North's voice was accompanied by a book slamming into a podium.

"Yes, Sir North sir." Jack answered immediately, smiling nervously up at his superior.

Sebastian's head snapped up and he involuntarily flinched, eyes widening a little in alarm. He couldn't meet their instructor's eyes, instead choosing to lower his head and look back down at his sketchbook.

North raised his eyebrow between the two of them. "Is there something you'd both like to share vith rest of class?"

"Heh...No thanks. But we swear we were talking about Troy. Cross my heart." Jack quickly covered, even going through the motions of crossing his heart with his finger.

North seemed to huff then went back to his lecture, shaking his head at the two and leaving them with a warning. It seemed Jack wasn't too bothered by it though as he quickly tore out a piece of paper and scribbled across it. He turned and tossed it to Sebastian's desk while North was explaining more about the war.

Sebastian didn't reach for it at first, a bit unnerved by getting reprimanded for the first time earlier, but his curiosity was stronger than his will so he opened and read the note quickly.

'Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get you in trouble. : / ~J'

He couldn't help but shake his head and looked up at North before scribbling a reply back, and slipped it back over to Jack.

'It's fine... Though I don't think passing notes is going to end well either. -_- ~S'

'Heh...guess you're right. We've got ten minutes left though. His lecture usually ends right about now, so he gives us the free time to do what we want. ~J' Next to Sebastian's reply was now a little blurb. 'Nice handwriting, man. It's purty :3'

Sebastian blinked at the note and shook his head a little. Really, no one appreciated cursive anymore. He heard North end his lecture and announce the rest of the time was left up to them to either just have a break or work on their projects. His, of course, was already finished, so he was just going to keep drawing, but he still felt the need to reply to Jack.

'If you knew he was just about to end class, why send back the note? ~S'

Sebastian slipped the note back onto Jack's desk and started getting his things put away. He paused a moment when he remembered that North had ended class and that sending a note was pointless. Especially since he was pointing out the other didn't need to send the note.

"Look who's talking. You didn't have to write back either, kid." Jack teased as he walked by, smirking over his shoulder at Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at being referred to as a child, especially since he was certain he was centuries older than him. He grinned back and stood up straight. "I technically didn't say anything, though I suppose you're right. I didn't _have_ to write back."

"Well, excuse me for not being technical then. Let me rephrase that." Jack teased, clearing his throat for effect. "Look who's speaking in written form. Haha, better?"

"Close enough," Sebastian mused, rolling his eyes.

Jack laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh well, can nothing suit you, your highness?"

"Many have tried, few have succeeded." Sebastian replied matter of factly, looking over the other now. He was shorter and it didn't look like he bothered to ever do anything with his hair. Maybe at most, he ran a hand through it in the morning.

Despite the other's critical crimson gaze, Jack was only further amused by him. Sebastian looked like he'd be a quiet person, but he was holding the conversation pretty well so far. "Right...In any case, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves." He pointed out, eager to get to know someone new. "I mean, sure we see each other, and blame it on my ignorance, obliviousness, stupidity or whatever, for not noticing until now, but yeah. We technically haven't officially met, have we?"

The lengthy, roundabout manner of getting his point across bothered Sebastian a bit, but he humored him and ignored it for now. By tomorrow, the other would most likely go back to never noticing him again and he wouldn't have to put up with it again.  
"No, we really haven't." He affirmed, offering his hand with a charming smile. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

Jack met his outstretched hand with a slap and then hit the back of his hand against Sebastian's, followed by making a fist and waiting.  
"Jackson Overland. But because of my appearance, and pranks I've committed in the past, people call me Jack Frost. So just call me Jack if it's easier for you that way."

Sebastian blankly stared at Jack's fist for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure what the other wanted from him or why he hadn't just shaken his hand instead of this weird combination of things. Taking a guess, he made a fist himself and lightly tapped his fist against Jacks, looking up at the other for confirmation that this is what he wanted.  
"I think I'll be sticking with Jack…" A part of him felt obligated to keep the conversation going, so he asked the first thing that popped into his mind. "Where are you headed after lunch?"

"Haha, you were close, but I'm probably gonna have to teach you how to do the handshake." Jack laughed a little, unsure if the other's face or his hesitancy to return a simple fist bump was more amusing. "And after lunch, well...I have math. Hooray for me." Just the thought of that class made his head hurt. "You? Where will you be 3rd hour?"

"That's quite alright," He tried to politely decline, not too interested in learning a different handshake. It seemed pointless to him. "Not a fan of math I see." Sebastian shrugged. "I have an open that hour so I'll be somewhere." Really, he'd be at the bakery near the school, helping the chef out with preparations for the following day and cleaning up after the afternoon rush. It was his favorite part of the day.

"Heh, thanks for the specifics, Michaelis…" Jack deadpanned, completely unimpressed with the other's vagueness.

"Of course, anytime." Sebastian chirped back, starting to walk towards the door once the bell rang. "Have a good lunch, Jack."

Lunch and his work release after that sped by far too quickly for Sebastian's liking. He wished he were still covered in flour helping the baker prepare for the next morning's work as he trudged his way to his final class of the day; chemistry. At least it was something he enjoyed.

What Sebastian hadn't counted that day was a new seating chart, along with being placed next to Jack and Hiccup once more. The pair smiled to him in a friendly manner he ignored as he took his seat and proceeded to collect his things quietly and without making eye contact with either of them. If they were offended or continued trying to get his attention, he didn't notice.

This class was mostly lecture at the beginning of the week and between absently taking notes and paying attention, Sebastian found himself gazing out the window longingly. He really wanted to go home and practice for that weekend's upcoming gaming convention. Only now did he notice Jack nudging Hiccup and gesturing to him. The pair were whispering about something.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at them and raised an eyebrow questioningly, silently wondering just what they were talking about. He didn't think anything was on his face.

"You're a SN."

* * *

 **Supernatural character Stats:  
**

Sebastian(demon): 16-17 in physical appearance. Despite being centuries old, he acts his physical age as he's with his brother and is allowed to do so.

Yamir(angel/demon): 21-22 also centuries old. Sebastian's legal guardian and works for Kaiba at Kaiba Corp.

Jack(guardian): Appears 17-ish unaging (about 300yrs old)

Cerelia(?): 14-16yrs old

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _You're a SN."_ Jack explained in a whisper as if that answered Sebastian perfectly.

"A...what?" Sebastian's eyes only narrowed as he asked for clarification from the white haired teen across from him.

"A supernatural. SN For short." Hiccup explained, not seeming bothered at all about what he was suggesting. "Not sure what kind though."

Sebastian, on the other hand, felt his blood run cold. Being found out would mean a world of chaos for both him and his brother.  
"And what exactly makes you say that?" He tried to brush them off, rolling his eyes. "What? The fact I have sharp canines make you think I'm a vampire?"

Jack only seemed amused by this, laughing quietly and shaking his head. "No, not really. Turn your head to the side."

"What does turning my head to the side prove anything towards such an accusation?" Sebastian asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously at them again. He didn't really like where this was going, but he complied anyway with an annoyed huff when they insisted.

He heard them murmur between each other until they came to some kind of agreement.

"Don't freak out about it though." Hiccup tried to sound reassuring. Something he really wasn't good at at all. "It's just...uh…"

"It's your eyes," Jack chirped cheerily beside him, to which Hiccup nodded and agreed. "When your eyes get hit by the sunlight just right, it's easy to tell, but only to people who are or know of SNs."

Sebastian's heart sank in anxiety and fear. He knew he had forgotten _something_ that morning, but he hadn't thought it had been something so important as his contacts. He straightened his back and fixed both of them with a hard glare, hoping his displeasure and anger with them was clear.

"I don't know what game you're trying to pull, but it's not funny." He growled at them, pulling out a piece of scratch paper and writing down on it. Sebastian slid the note over to Jack deftly and started to clean up his things. "Please stop and leave me alone."

Jack couldn't help leaning away from the other at that glare and he could tell Hiccup wanted to leave, but he held his ground and took the note, looking it over curiously.

' _People are staring. Meet me after school behind the bakery and we can talk there instead. -S'_

His shoulders dropped as he chuckled and put the note away. "Fine. So be it. I'm on a tight schedule though. Make it quick." He teased Sebastian with a wink. Turning to Hiccup, he switched over to speaking Norwegian. "€I'll be busy after school with this kid. We kinda freaked him out. I'll be home quick, okay?€"

Hiccup only nodded in response and went back to working on his homework.

Sebastian left the moment the bell rang to release them all and was out of sight before it finished. He ran directly home to fetch his contacts before returning to school to walk to the bakery, trying think of both what possessed him to invite the other to talk with more about this and what he was going to say. He couldn't threaten him into silence. That would prove too suspicious, but he couldn't just outright deny anything either. With a growl of frustration, he walked into the bakery and decided to help the chef until he sensed Jack coming.

~.~.~.~.

Hiccup, Hiro and Jack all gathered outside at the front of the school, getting ready to walk home after they'd gathered their things from their lockers.

"Hurry home, Jack. We've got that Spanish project to work on." Hiccup reminded the other, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder nervously. He didn't like the idea of Jack going off on his own to meet up with Sebastian.

"Right. Catch you later." Jack smiled, trying to reassure his friend before waving and starting off towards the bakery.

"See ya!" Hiro called after him, waving before he joined Hiccup on the way home.

Jack felt he had plenty of time before Sebastian got their, and ordered himself a chocolate coated and filled donut to munch on while he waited for the other. Making his way around to the back, he tried to pass the time by making snowflake patterns on the wall and ground wherever he stepped.

It wasn't long at all actually before the employee door opened and Sebastian stepped out with a steaming hot chocolate in his hands. The other took a long drink from it before walking towards Jack, as if he was trying to stall a bit and find his words.

"Hey," was all he came up with.

"Hey yourself," Jack replied, an amused smirk playing across his face. He stopped making patterns on the ground and turned his full attention on the other. "Sup?"

"Doing well," Sebastian sighed, leaning his back up against the wall of the bakery and taking another long drink. He decided he might as well be up front with the other, especially seeing he wasn't human himself. "Look, you speak really loosely about not being, how should I put this, normal at school. I mean...I guess don't mind too much that you know. It's just pointing it out at school like that." Sebastian trailed off, shuddering to himself before drinking again. He'd honestly have to go get another cup at this rate. "Please. Some of us don't _want_ to be found."

"Well, no one knows who I am really, and it's been like that for three years. I don't want to be found either." Jack explained, his last comment earning a disbelieving scoff from the raven. "You'd think that they'd connect the dots by now, but no. These kids don't believe in anything…" Jack actually seemed pretty disappointed in this, his eyes trailed down to the ground and he kicked a stray rock away from himself.

"I say SN so that they don't know; they just think I'm talking about that show that a bunch of girls on the internet are obsessed with: two brothers trying to find their father as they fight monsters." He continued to explain, looking back to Sebatian. "Sorry that I talked about it though. I didn't think it would upset you that much."

"I-It's fine I guess and you're right, not a lot of people believe in anything like us anymore." Sebastian did have to admit he struck a valid point. Teenagers ran around calling themselves devil spawn or weird animal hybrids all the time and no one really batted an eye. "You can talk all you want. I'd just rather stay under the radar." He finally looked to Jack completely and offered a small smile. The other seemed so innocent and naive. "I wish I was as bold as you sometimes though. I mean, using your ice to trip that bully was really impressive."

They shared a small laugh between themselves for that before falling silent once more. Sebastian finished off his hot chocolate, and Jack his donut before either of them thought to speak again.

"Forgive me if I'm being a bit nosey, but...what exactly are you?" Sebastian asked.

"It's fine. I'll tell you…" Jack started, summoning a wooden staff with a crook at the end and leaning up against it. He smiled to Sebastian and gave him a curious expression that reminded the other of a kitten. "if you first tell me what you are. All I know is that I haven't seen your kind around in a long time, and they haven't been all that nice in the past. I know you exist, but I don't know what you are."

Sebastian looked around a bit nervously, biting his lip. He didn't really want to say. Most ran in fear if they didn't immediately try to splash him with Holy Water. "I...I suppose it is only fair, but it's a bit easier to show rather than tell." A darker glint lit his eyes as he decided watching the other run in fear would actually be quite the reward for all the stress he'd put him through that day, and he chuckled softly. "Just, try not to run." He took out his contacts and placed them in their case in his pocket.

"My kind has many names." He explained as he felt himself change. A dark aura spreading dread and fear into anyone within range fell out around him. He only hoped it masked his own fear and anxiety about showing himself like this to the other. "Though, I believe you're more familiar with demon."

Jack watched as Sebastian's eyes became a faintly glowing, swirling fuchsia and black smoke seemed to roll off the other's body as he changed. He became taller, whether it was because of the deadly looking heels alone or just himself, he couldn't really tell. Almost all his teeth looked razor sharp now and black claws extended from his fingers. On his left hand, Jack could barely make out a faded star symbol that looked worn away, and behind him the smoke seemed to gather into wing shapes, but nothing became clear.

He had to admit, he was a bit intimidated by the empty and cold feeling he got from being so close to the other, but being a Guardian had its perks. His smile never faltered as he looked over the other and he straightened up a bit.

"Thought so... The eyes are a dead giveaway." Jack mused, swirling his staff around before resting it on his shoulders. "Sorry to disappoint you, Michaelis, but I'm not as special as you are. There is a reason why I've been dubbed as Jack Frost; reason why is because...I am. I'm the one who brings the winter season to different parts of the world and tries to keep things in balance as much as possible. That, and I'm a Guardian, of childhood."

Sebastian's eyes furrowed a little in confusion, but he let the other go on explaining. He watched Jack summon a small globe with twinkling lights on it and he held it before him as if it were supposed to mean something.

"Each of these crystals is a kid who believes in the Guardians. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Each Guardian has a center, the trait that makes us well, us. The one that stands out the most, really, the one that defines us, and the one we're sworn to protect in children." Jack spoke happily, never looking away from the globe in his hand. "North has wonder, Bunny has hope, Sandy has dreams, Tooth has memories, and I…" He broke off to laugh happily, seemingly delighted at his center. "I have fun. Simple as that."

Sebastian blinked and the globe was gone, snowflakes and ice all that remained of it and even that melted back into Jack's waiting palm. He shook his head, returning to his normal self. "There's nothing special about my kind. We're disgusting and revolting." He corrected, putting his hands in his pockets. "As for you, what do you mean not special? That's incredible. You bring order, beauty and happiness to all. Especially those who desperately need a break from the stressors of life. It's honorable and noble." He pulled in his demonic aura as he spoke and replaced his contacts, feeling much more comfortable back in "disguise".

"Haha, thanks, I guess." Jack shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "At first, I didn't want it, because I thought I wasn't ready to step up to the next level, but later on I found out who I was and what I was meant to do. So, I got a grip on reality and went for it. But there's a catch to it, don't think there isn't. As long as children believe in us, we'll be here. Once they stop...well, we stop existing. That's the only real downside to it."

Sebastian nodded along politely, letting the other explain. He didn't really feel like he needed to tell him what a demon was or what downsides there were, but he did feel grateful that the other hadn't run away.

"Thank you, you know… for not running," he muttered, looking away from him.

"You're welcome." Jack piped up, moving to catch the other's eyes. "I didn't think there was anything to be scared of in the first place. I only see you, and I don't see anything wrong. I don't believe that you're revolting or disgusting to be honest. Don't take this the wrong way, but...I think you're beautiful." That definitely got the other's attention. He watch Sebastian become rigid and he didn't think he could see him breathing anymore. The other's ruby eyes were now fixed on him in clear disbelief.

Still, Jack continued, "Even with the contacts on, I can still tell you're a SN. The sunlight reflects differently in the eyes of immortals. They shine brighter, and hold a certain wisdom and truth that mortals don't have. Hiccup pointed it out, because he's seen it before, much more than me. So, small quirks and traits of immortals are only noticeable to those who know of it or are part of it." He shrugged a bit and smiled sheepishly now. "I hope that clarifies a bit of it."

Sebastian tried to keep his cheeks from heating up in embarrassment at being called beautiful of all things. This kid was honestly full of firsts from not running away to now calling him beautiful. He didn't really know what to do and it took him a moment to remember that he should probably be breathing. Forcing himself to relax, he looked away from Jack successfully this time.  
"Th-Thanks…" he muttered, more to himself than the other. A sigh left him at the news that his eyes were still a problem even with his contacts. "I need to change my prescription again then. My contacts are made by a special company geared specifically with hiding a supernatural's eyes. They used to block my eyes out all together."

Jack smiled and laughed a bit at him, "Even if you changed your contacts, I'm sure it'd still be visible to other immortals. Not as much, but only if they pay close enough attention. Besides, if you wanna stay under the radar, you better be careful when you walk. The gait that you carry is also kinda hinting at it." He winked at the other playfully, enjoying the expressions he made.

"Already stared at me long enough to remember my gait? Careful, people might get the wrong idea." Sebastian shot back, starting to feel a bit more comfortable with the other. "I suppose I could attempt to become a little less menacing, but I admit I am starting to get a bit peckish."

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes, laughing once again. "Oh ha ha, very funny, Michaelis. You're just lucky I spotted your eyes first. You should be thankful, so uh no. Eating the embodiment of winter is prohibited by moi." He stood back a little for emphasis. "Still though. I'm not afraid you. I've got other things to be worried about than a demon eating me."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose at the thought of trying to eat the other. "I couldn't eat you. I'd get a cavity for sure if not just an awful stomach ache. You smell way too sweet for my tastes." He paused a little at the other's last comment. "Well, I'll admit that's a first."

"I don't care what that was, but I'll take that as a compliment." Jack said, looking the other up and down. He raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head, once more reminded Sebastian of a kitten. "What is?"

"You not being afraid, talking with someone like this in general." Sebastian explained, rubbing the back of his neck a little nervously. He noticed it was starting to get a little chilly in the alleyway and something told him it wasn't just Jack. He pulled out his pocket watch to glance at the time. Almost immediately his blood ran cold and his heart sank for the second time that day. "I-I'm a dead man…" He muttered under his breath, frozen up in panic.

"I don't see what I should be afraid of. I just see you. If you wanted to hurt me, you would've done it by now, and you haven't so that's my reasoning…" Jack's voice faded after he had explained himself, noticing how pale the other had gotten, which was honestly impressive considering he was pretty white to begin with. "Woah, hey, what's wrong?"

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, closing his pocket watch and putting it away. "My brother got home from work 10 minutes ago and I'm here."

His mind was racing faster than he could keep up with it. He was usually always punctual to a fault, even being 5 minutes late would make Yami worry. Being 10 minutes late was unheard of. He didn't doubt the other was probably out looking for him already, especially considering he'd released some of his aura. Yami probably thought he was in some kind of trouble or danger.

' _If he finds me here, I'm dead!'_ He panicked, looking over at Jack. ' _So would he if Yami finds him with me…'_

"That's not good." Jack admitted, frowning a bit as even he understood the wrath of a worried sibling. "I can take you home if you want. That way your brother knows you weren't alone at least."

Sebastian hesitated, but nodded after a moment of thought. "I'm not sure he'd take too kindly to that, but it'll at least solidify my alibi. Come on, my place is this way. We'd better get going before he finds us here and gets the wrong idea."

Sebastian turned and began to walk quickly back towards his house, paying little attention to whether or not Jack was actually following him. All that mattered now was getting home.

"So...what exactly is this "wrong" idea you're getting at. That we're fighting?" Jack asked from behind him, slightly jogging to keep up with Sebastian's long strides.

"He's overprotective to say the least. To be honest he could jump to many different conclusions. I don't know which ones though which makes it dangerous and risky." He confessed. Knowing Yami though, his brother would probably assume Jack was some kind of threat to Sebastian and immediately try to defend his brother from a nonexistent threat before killing said brother for worrying him so.

"Man, I'm sorry. I've had, or actually have, to deal with someone like that. I understand completely." Jack replied, picking up the pace a little much to Sebastian's relief.

"Let's just hope he's in a good mood." Sebastian muttered to himself before suddenly stopping and looking back to Jack. "Wait. Where do you live? I'd hate to drag you in the opposite direction."

Jack stumbled to a stop, not expecting the other to do that and looked to him, putting his staff on his shoulders again. "Actually, not far. I'm perpendicular to the direction that we're walking in, so yeah. It's totally fine."

"If you say so," Sebastian relaxed a bit before starting to walk again. It would still be a bit before they got to his and Yami's apartment, so he decided some small talk wouldn't hurt. "Did you hear about the fight at school earlier today?"

"Yes! I mean, who hasn't?! It was crazy." Jack sounded quite a bit more excited about this than Sebastian expected.

"Who'd have thought two girls would go at it like that? I hear they're on cafeteria duty for the next month. Surprised the school's still keeping them in the same room to be honest. What do you think started it in the first place?" He continued.

"Beats me... Maybe they just didn't do well when the first met? And it escalated into that?" Jack offered up, sticking one hand in his hoodie as they walked.

Sebastian nodded, for a moment forgetting he was supposed to be scared stiff. At least it lasted a moment. Once the gates around their apartment complex came into view, his dread was renewed ten fold. "Well, this is where I live." He said nervously, looking from the intimidating gates back to Jack. "Thanks for walking with me, Jack. Hopefully I'll see you at school tomorrow." _If I survive…_ he added to himself.

"Yeah, hopefully," Jack held out his hand for the other, waiting for him to catch on. He was only met with a slightly tight, gentlemanly handshake though and a tense smile.

"Maybe sometime you can teach me that handshake of yours." Sebastian remarked as he went inside, knowing that's what Jack had really wanted.

"You could have at least tried it!" Jack called back at him, waving until Sebastian was out of sight. He really did hope his brother didn't kill him. He seemed like a cool guy. Then again, he had a feeling it really wasn't going to end well for Sebastian at all. Not even a bit.

* * *

 **Kitana: Ouch... he hasn't even known Jack a full 24hrs and he's already getting into trouble. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian crept up the stairs to their door as silently as he could and tested the knob. It was still locked. That...honestly meant nothing to him. He carefully fished out his key and unlocked the door, slipping inside and hurriedly locking it once more. Maybe, just maybe by some miracle his brother had gotten held up at work and he was late coming home. He himself was only late by 15 minutes at this point. Turning around to head to his room dashed all hopes of this however.

Seated at the dining table facing the door with his legs and arms crossed sat his brother, Yami. His eyes were hard and cold and the room seemed to drop several degrees the moment he and Sebastian locked eyes.

"Malacine." He started, voice low and eerily calm. "You're home."

"Y-Yeah," Sebastian felt like he had to force out even that simple a response, fear gluing his feet to the ground. He knew he was deep trouble, he just didn't know what the other was going to do about it. It was all too tempted to just start recklessly explaining himself in a vain hope that Yami might be feeling merciful today and let him off a little easier, but he held his tongue and waited for the other to speak again.

"Why are you so late, Malacine?" Yami started again, straightening his back as if he weren't intimidating enough before. "You know you should be home by 5 on Fridays."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably under his brother's scrutinizing gaze, unable to make eye contact with him any more as he instead looked down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing he'd even come across. "I got caught up talking to someone after school."

That Yami didn't believe. Not for a second, but his brother couldn't lie to him without burning or hurting himself so he was forced to accept it. "Who? And why? Knowing you, you keep to yourself a lot. I'm glad that you've made friends, but again, who and why?"

Sebastian desperately tried to stop fidgeting by instead playing with the chain of his pocket watch. He wasn't so sure he'd call Jack a friend just yet, but he didn't think correcting Yami on that would help his case. If anything, it would probably hurt him in the long run. "Jack Frost, and well, I forgot my contacts this morning. You know how much of a rush I was in. And Jack and his friend, Hiccup, I think, well...they noticed."

If Sebastian had been looking up, he'd have seen his brother's eyes widen before they narrowed to dangerous slits. Yami stood up slowly and stalked over towards his brother, not even raising his voice as he spoke again, though the danger in it was practically tangible. "You mind running that by me again?"

Sebastian instinctively stepped back and pressed his back up against the door when he found he couldn't retreat further. "J-Jack and his friend noticed my eyes in Chemistry this morning because I-I forgot my contacts." That was all it took. The moment Yami was within a foot of him, he completely lost all his composure, shutting his eyes tightly as he spoke about as quickly as he could. "s-so I stayed after school to talk to Jack and ask him to keep quiet, and I may or may not have let him see quite a few of my demonic features and he said he was THE Jack Frost from the myths and then we started talking and time slipped away and so I started to come home, but he didn't want me walking home alone in case you came out looking for me you know, so he could vouch for me and all just please don't be mad!"

Yami waited and let his brother finish his ramblings, and even stood silently after he finished a few moments as he let it all sink in. He reached out and put a hand under his brother's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was a low and menacing growl. "Jack Frost. _The_ Jokül Frosti saw you and knows you exist?! Oh Ra...I can't believe this."

He growled and turned away from Sebastian, going back to the table and sitting back down. He rested an elbow on the table to he could put his head in his hand and gave an exhausted sigh. "Good Ra...Please, you _cannot_ be serious." He shot back at his brother again, earning a fearful whimper in return.

Sebastian had made an honest attempt to meet his brother's gaze, but flinched away, and no sooner had Yami left him did he find himself sinking down to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him. He trembled a bit and didn't dare move until it seemed Yami was done speaking. It took him a moment to muster up the courage to get up and cross the room over to his brother, sitting down in front of him at the table.

"Y-Yami?" he called out to his brother, voice surprisingly small.

Yami didn't look up at him. "Of all things to be discovered by, it was Jack Frost," he finally said with a dark chuckle. His eyes rose up to meet Sebastian's in cold humor. "Malacine, even if you did put your contacts on, he still would've noticed. He's one of the very few who can spot things without the assistance of 'seeing magic'."

A new thought seemed to dawn on Yami quite suddenly. He stiffened and lifted his head from his hand. "Wait. You said that he had a friend. What was he?"

If he wasn't sure he was in for it before, he was definitely sure now. Sebastian lowered his head a bit and shrugged, glancing to the side. "He smelled human."

"Now I'm even more concerned," Yami sighed, frowning deeply. His hard gaze turned to concern though as he started to notice how tense his brother was. "They didn't do anything to you, right?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I'm fine and I don't think anyone heard then call me out." He confessed. "Jack seemed nice and Hiccup was kind of casual about it. I don't know what to think of them yet though."

Yami looked over him for a long while before leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair, "I suppose my fears have settled down a bit. Just be more careful next time, Malacine. As far as I'm concerned, you don't have to be extremely cautious around them, at least I hope not." He scolded lightly, folding his arms over his chest. "Jack's a good kid. He was when I met him at least."

Sebastian gave his brother a confused look at this. He'd never known Yami knew the other, and he was almost certain they'd crossed paths at least once or twice while he'd been attending school there. Why not bring it up until now? He couldn't really understand why he was so upset about it either too if he knew him and was friends with him.

"He found me out one day when you were still with the Phantomhive boy." Yami continued, sensing his brother's questions and confusion. "I was worried that he might try something against you if he found out what you were since he _is_ a guardian of children. I'm glad it appears he's not as close minded as others might be. Heh...It's been so long since I've seen him. I suppose, let's just be glad that it was him and his friend that found you out instead of someone else."

Sebastian nodded and figured the lecture was over. He still didn't quite get why he was so angry about it being Jack that found him at first, but he chalked it up to Yami's worry blowing up a small detail as it sometimes did. He looked up at the other as innocently as he could and smiled a little, "Does that mean I'm off the hook?"

The way Yami laughed and turned to him with a smirk sent that idea right down the drain.

"Definitely not." His older brother once more folded his arms and looked to him as he decided what to do with him. "You're not getting out of this one little brother. You still came home late. You know I'm fair when it comes to other days of the week. Any other day, you at least have to be home before I'm home around midnight. So, you're grounded. For a week. No videogames for two weeks, and you have to be home _right_ after school. Got it?"

Each condition felt like a nail into his coffin, especially the videogame restriction. He couldn't help the horrified and distraught look that took over his previously terrified face. "T-Two weeks?!" He cried, completely crushed at the simple idea of it. He had only been late by 15 minutes, it wasn't as though he'd been gone an hour. Besides that, he was was home safe and unharmed and it wasn't as though he'd put himself in deliberate danger. What crushed him the most was that being grounded from videogames meant that he also wouldn't be allowed to go or participate in that weekend's gaming tournament, something he'd been planning for for months. He frantically tried to think of some way to convince his brother otherwise, but, the finality in Yami's voice let no room for arguments, and he knew trying to argue would only result in a harsher sentence.

He bit his lip and lowered his head in defeat, so Yami wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing how upset he was. "Got it…"

With nothing left to be said, Sebastian slowly rose from the table and went to get his bag from beside the door and brought it back into his room. There, he collected all of his handhelds and controllers for his systems and brought them back out to his brother for him to hide for the next two weeks. He almost hesitated placing them on the table, trying to send a last pleading look to his brother that he might change his mind about all of this, but it was no use.

"Thank you," Yami sang all too cheerily to him as if he weren't condemning him to two weeks of complete and utter boredom.

Sebastian turned away from him without a word and sulked back to his room where he all but threw himself onto his bed and curled up on his side facing the wall, closing the door without even touching it. How could any of that have possibly been fair? He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. One week without going to the bakery and two weeks without his games. What was he going to do? He'd already completed every bit of homework he could get his hands on.

After fuming about this for awhile, he reached over and fished a sketchbook out from between his bed and the wall and started drawing out his anger. At least Yami hadn't taken these from him. _It wasn't even my fault! I didn't get into a fight or create ice on the ground._

Meanwhile, Yami sat at the table looking at his brother's games. He did feel a little guilty about this, and maybe he had been a little harsh on him. Being late wasn't the biggest issue to him though, it was being found out and by a human no less. It was dangerous for them, especially Sebastian where even a bit of Holy Water could seriously hurt the other. He just wanted him to be more careful.

With a sigh, he got up and hid everything before going to make something for dinner. Human food wasn't exactly necessary and he knew it didn't taste like much to Sebastian, but going through the motions still felt nice and over the years they both had acquired a slight taste for some dishes. They just had to get the seasonings right. Now if only he could figure out what to make.

After some deliberation, he settled on making them pizza and set to work getting everything out and ready. He thought he heard Sebastian making weird noise to himself in his room and laughing about it as he cooked. Score one for him, he supposed. His brother was already bored to insanity. Maybe he really would have to reconsider making this a two week ordeal.

Twenty minutes went by and Yami was left in wonderful silence. It was almost suspicious. Normally, he could at least hear Sebastian drawing or working on his homework if he had any left, but it was dead silent. He paused what he was doing to listen a little harder for the other. A sudden and loud thud made him flinch and he could only assume his brother had either somehow managed to fall out of bed or tripped over his own feet. Yami was willing to bet money on the former by the groan and grumbles of complaint that soon followed.

"Yamiii, I'm bored," Sebastian complained as he came out of his room and dramatically sat down at the table. He flopped down onto it and turned his head so he could look up at his brother, pleading him as best he could with a look to do something to remedy his situation.

"Then find something to do, Malacine," Yami said simply, deciding not to even look at his brother. He could imagine well enough what the other was trying to pull.

Sebastian growled at him and huffed. "I wouldn't come to you if I could find something to do. I already finished my work for the next week _and_ filled my sketchbooks."

It was Yami's turn to growl, starting to get a little irritated at his younger brother. Bored or not, he was centuries old and shouldn't have this much trouble finding something to keep himself occupied. "Which is why you go get more. Why don't you watch something on TV? That Netflix thing?" He suggested, trying to focus on cooking. "Heck, maybe even clean around the apartment. Malacine, there's always something to do. You just have to find it. Be glad that I didn't take your phone away." Who knows how long he would've lasted without that thing.

Sebastian wasn't impressed at all with Yami's suggestions in the slightest. Sure. Clean a spotless apartment occupied by two supernaturals that can't stand it getting dirty. Right. That was something to do. With a huff to show his displeasure, he got up and started to sweep. Maybe some dust had gathered while Yami was cooking. Unlikely, but at least he was doing something.

He tried to work at a human pace, but it didn't last very long and soon the floors were swept, moped and all the windows were clean. He even set the table and vacuumed what little carpeting they had before he gave up and flopped onto the couch.

Pulling out his phone, Sebastian decided he might as well text the only person on his phone other than his brother. Claude.

 _#Hey stupid spider. I'm bored. ~S#_

 _#What's it matter to me pathetic bird? Why are you bored? Shouldn't you be practicing for the gaming tournament? ~C#_

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Claude could have thought of a way better insult than that. _#I can't. I got grounded… ~S#_

 _#LoL XD Good going. What'd you do? ~C#_

 _#Shut up! I was late coming home and was found out by a human and the embodiment of winter. ~S#_

It took Claude longer to reply this time. Maybe he was practicing. Sebastian didn't see why he would bother though since he wasn't going to be there to give the other a challenge.

 _#o-o dude. You really fucked up. I'm surprised you're only grounded. ~C#_

 _#I know. So, I'm not going and if I am, it's probably because Yami's dragging me with him and forcing me to watch. ~S#_ Really he wouldn't put it past his brother to do something like that. Especially with the mood he was in.

 _#You deserve it. A human? Really? ~C#_ He could practically _hear_ Claude taunting him and laughing over all of this.

Yami glanced over at his brother on the couch as he placed the pizza in the oven. By the irritated look on his face, he could tell the other was probably texting Claude. He'd really give anything for those two to finally get along, but that would most likely require some kind of potion or unlikely event to occur. With a sigh, he turned his attention to the callander, looking to see when his next shift at work was. His heart almost immediately sank. On a magnet next to this weekend were two tickets and in his brother's cursive over the next two days was written "Gaming Tournament". He'd even put a couple exclamation points next to it.

' _That's right. I completely forgot. This weekend is the gaming tournament. Mal was really looking forward to it…'_ Yami frowned a bit as he felt guilt wash over him. They'd both been planning that trip for months now.

Glancing back at his brother, Yami let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Malacine, come here."

Sebastian almost told him no, but grumbled and shot a quick text to Claude.

 _#brb. I'm being summoned.#_

He got up and slowly made his way into the kitchen, not really looking up at Yami until he was across from him, and even then he tried not to make eye contact. He was upset with his brother again now that the fact he wasn't going to the tournament was fresh in his mind.

"Yes?" He asked mechanically.

Yami sighed and folded his arms over his chest. Sebastian could be so dramatic sometimes. "So that gaming tournament tomorrow," he began. "You insisted that you REALLY wanted to go, right?"

Sebastian almost glared up at Yami. He could just hear his brother's next words being that he was going but only to watch Yami play. Typical of his brother to add salt to a fresh wound. He resisted; however, and kept his gaze down and away from the other. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the counter. "Yeah, what about it? I can't go anymore…"

"Actually…" Yami paused and waited for Sebastian to meet his eyes so his brother would know he's not just taunting him. "You can. And you will be allowed to play. I bought the tickets a LONG time ago. It'd be a waste not to use them." Seriously. They cost about 100$ each. It seemed like these things kept getting more and more expensive every year.

Sebastian couldn't believe it. He almost thought the other was pulling his leg, but he knew he wasn't _that_ evil. He immediately lunged forward and hugged Yami as tightly as he could, his heart practically in his throat.  
"Thank you!" He cried, squeezing him a little tighter in his excitement even if Yami really was only doing this because he'd already bought the tickets.

Yami shook his head and hugged his brother back. It was rare for the other to initiate any kind of physical contact, so he didn't too much mind the tight grip. "Yeah yeah yeah…" He sighed. "And don't think it's just because I already bought them, I need you to go. But, don't get too excited. You're allowed to go on one condition."

"Uh-huh," Sebastian didn't believe that one for even a second. He looked up at Yami at the mention of a condition though. Of course there had to be one. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Yami gently pried his brother off him, though he knew he wouldn't be getting another hug for maybe a few months if not until next year, and began to list his term. "You don't go alone. I bought 3 tickets, but I can't go, because I have work, and Kaiba can only let me do so much, so you have to find others to go with you." He could almost see the excitement leave his brother's eyes like a candle being blown out. " _If_ you find friends, then you can go with them. I already reserved a suite in a hotel not far from the convention center, and it has 2 beds and a couch that can be rolled out, so no worries on accommodations.

So one: find friends. Two: you still can't play videogames for the next two weeks, tomorrow and Sunday are the only exceptions. Three: after school, come straight home. If you need to stay after school for a good, scholastic reason, then text or call me, don't just go running around and not tell me. Got it?" Okay so maybe he had three conditions.

Sebastian immediately growled at the mention of Kaiba. "He _never_ gives you a break! We've been planning this for months! Why do you work for that stuck up, spoiled brat again?" He spat, unable to keep his temper in check. If anyone pissed him off more than Claude, it was Kaiba. Still, he knew his brother couldn't control it and it wasn't his fault to begin with. "Alright, I agree to your terms. Though you're almost as bad as Ciel when it comes to time constraints."

He didn't even know where he was going to find two other people he could tolerate to go with him before tomorrow without leaving the house. Who would even be allowed to go with him on such short notice? It was too bad Claude already had a ticket, otherwise he'd have just asked him.

"He pays well, and I've had worse bosses." Yami interjected. "And I actually want to live here rather than with...our father…" He shuddered a little at this and he could see Sebastian tense up a little. It was never pleasant bringing up their father. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes. "Love me, hate me, take your pick."

"I'd rather love you. It's less of a hassle." Sebastian bit back, pouting at him.

He smirked as he watched Sebastian throw himself back onto the couch, clearly trying to figure out how he was going to find people. "You know, you can leave the house to go get your friends. You should ask Jokül- I mean- Jack if he'd like to go." He tried suggesting. "Who knows? He might just say yes. Just try and be back before dinner's ready. Text me when you're one your way home if you can't."

Well, that certainly did make his task a bit easier. "I'll try, I guess…" He doubted Jack would agree to go considering they were still technically strangers, but it was worth a shot and it was the only idea he had to go on at the moment.

He got up and went to his room to change into something more casual and slipped on his favorite black jacket. Coming back out into the living room, he called to his brother as he went out the door. "Alright, I'm heading out then. I'll be back later then."

"Be safe!" Yami called after him to which he gave a half hearted reply before locking the door.

It only took him getting out the gate of their complex to realize something; however.

"I don't even know where he lives."

~.~.~.~.

Jack quickly made his way home and tossed open the door, announcing himself loudly, "Honey, I'm home!"

Hiccup was just on his way downstairs, and could only smile in amusement at the other's antics. "Really? You used that line, out of all the ones possible, that line was the one that came to mind first?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he put up with him.

"Aww, don't be so sads, muffin cake." Jack pouted, turning on the biggest puppy eyes he could muster for the other as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, shut it," Hiccup huffed, rolling his eyes and turning around to return up the stairs. He couldn't remember why he'd come down in the first place anymore, so he might as well go back to his room, especially now that Jack was home.

"But but but sugar cube-"

"If you call me by another pet name one more time, I swear on my grandpappy's grave that you're not gonna get any sweets tonight whatsoever, idiot." Hiccup cut in, not even letting Jack finish this time.

That shut Jack up this time, the other taking a second to look completely offended before he grumbled at him. "Jerk." Still, he followed the brunet up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Come on." Hiccup beckoned, chuckling softly as he went back to his room. "We gotta get stuff done. Hiro will be over in a little bit."

"Oh right. Our project."

Hiccup sat down on his bed as he double checked to make sure he had everything ready, patiently waiting for Hiro to either arrive or text them that he was leaving his place. When he phone buzzed, he fished around for it on his bed a moment before checking to see what it said.

 _#Hey Hiccup. I can't come over today, sorry! :-( Because Aunt Cass wants you to come over here instead and have dinner with us! Tell Jack too. She said we can work on our project after dinner. That okay?#_

"Huh," Hiccup muttered as he read it over before he looked up at Jack who was not so patiently waiting to hear what it said. The snow haired winter spirit was floating just in front of him, trying to read it over him. Grumbling, he nudged Jack a bit away from himself. "Back up, dude. Hiro wants us to come over to dinner and do our project over there. Aunt Cass suggested."

Jack beamed and put his feet back on the ground. "What're we waiting for? Tell your mom and let's go!"

Hiccup nodded and lead them both back out to his mother's craft room, knocking politely on the door and waiting for her reply before poking his head in. "Mom? Hiro asked Jack and I if we could come over for dinner."

"And you, Mrs. Haddock." Jack quickly added. "And Stoick."

"Yeah. And Jack and I have a project to do with Hiro, so he and Aunt Cass said it was okay if we could do it after dinner." Hiccup continued before his mom could say anything or ask about their homework.

"Oh. Well, I…" Valka looked a little caught off guard at first and looked around herself as if considering whether or not she was comfortable leaving her project as it was, but after thinking to herself a moment, she nodded. "Oh, alright. Go on and get your things. I'll be out in a bit."

"Awesome! Thanks mom!" Hiccup nearly cheered, immediately running back to his room to gather their project supplies.

"Thanks, Mrs. Haddock!" Jack chorused, following close behind.

Valka laughed quietly to herself as she began to pack her things away, shaking her head. _My boys will be the end of me…_ She thought to herself with a smile.

Within 15 minutes, Hiccup and Jack were ready by the door. All their things were packed away in their bags, and they had texted Hiro to let him know they were able to come. Valka came down soon after, slipping her coat on.

"Henrik, did you feed Toothless already?" she asked while she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah mom. Right as I got home." Hiccup confirmed, smiling as the cat in question rubbed up against his legs. He bent down to pet him and smiled more as Toothless purred for him.

"And what project are you three working on now, dear?" Valka asked, looking to Jack.

"Spanish." Jack eagerly began explaining. "Apparently we're supposed to make a map of Middle and South America, and Spain, all colored and stuff. Putting in the capitals of each country and finding at least 3 fun facts of each." He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about all they had to do for it. "It's a lot. That's why we decided to start right away. It's gonna take us a while."

"Ah, I see," Valka hummed thoughtfully. She smirked knowingly at the both of them. "And you're not just going over to play video games like the last time you said you three were all "working" right?"

"It was one time, mom!" Hiccup protested, pouting up at her while Toothless meowed and demanded more attention.

"Yeah, what he said." Jack added. "Seriously, it's a big part of our grade, Mrs. Haddock. We're probably gonna have to get it done over the weekend."

"When's it due?" Valka questioned further. Really these boys, more Jack than Hiccup, had a terrible habit of telling her about projects the night before they were due if not the day of. She had grown accustomed to interrogating them whenever one was brought up or mentioned.

"Uh," Jack stuttered a little as he tried to remember just when the project was due. He should really start writing these things down. "Hey, Hic, you remember the due date?"

"Next Monday," Hiccup offered, shaking his head a little at the other.

"Yeah that. We really don't want to procrastinate on this thing." Jack affirmed, quickly recovering from his earlier embarrassment. "We've got enough homework as it is."

"Oh, well that's very smart of you three." Valka praised, happy they had at least tonight and the weekend to work on this one. "Good on ye, Jack."

"Can we go now?" Jack asked, getting a bit impatient.

"I'm ready when you boys are," Valka said, looking to Hiccup.

Hiccup stood up and adjusted his backpack on his back, sighing a little forlornly. "Kinda sucks that dad couldn't come."

"Oh you know how busy he is, dear. Work makes him stay til 10." Valka sighed, knowing Stoick would be there if he could. She ruffled her son's hair and smiled to him in attempts to cheer him up. Unfortunately, he only shrugged her off and went out the door.

~.~.~.~.

Sebastian had decided to track Jack by his scent, and while it took awhile to pick him out of the several thousand that assaulted his nose at every turn, he eventually made his way to what he assumed was the other's home. At least, his scent was strongest here.

Unfortunately for him, the house felt completely empty. He couldn't hear anyone inside and the only soul he felt was that of the house cat. It was all too tempting to try and get in to see the cat, but he'd rather not explain that to Jack before offering him the tickets. It wouldn't help his case.

He didn't think that waiting around until he got back would be beneficial either, and he didn't know _when_ Jack would be back so he couldn't justify waiting to Yami. That left him with one option.

Sebastian fished around in his jacket for a piece of paper and summoned a pen to himself so he could write a quick note down. Once he was satisfied, he whistled and held his arm up, patiently waiting for his friend to find him and come land on his arm.

The large crow was careful with its talons as it perched on him, making a delightful thrumming sound at being called.

"Hello, have you been a good bird?" Sebastian greeted, petting the crow's head gently before offering it the note. "Take this to Jack Frost please. I'm sure you can find him."

The crow seemed to nod before taking the note in its beak and leaving his arm. It circled above him in farewell before it flew off.

All he had left to do was wait, so Sebastian decided to head to the nearby park and sit down for awhile.

~.~.~.~.

Everyone was finishing dinner by the time the crow finally found the one his master was looking for. Jack Frost. That had to be the white haired boy, right? With determination, the crow flew up to the window and began pecking at it in attempts to gain their attention so they could let him in and he could complete his task.

"What's that noise?" Tadashi asked, looking up from his plate in confusion.

Valka looked up and nearly did a double take at what she saw. "What in the world…"

"What is it, Mom?" Hiccup asked, following her gaze.

"There's a crow at the window," she explained, not really believing herself. "Seems like it's trying to get in."

"I'll get rid of it." Aunt Cass said as if this were a daily occurence. She got up deftly and opened the window, so she could shoo the bird away. "On with ya, go on!" She yelled at it until the bird gave a frustrated caw and flew off.

Cass closed the window and turned back to everyone, dusting off her hands. She proudly returned to the table and sat down. "There we go."

It wasn't long before everyone had finished eating and thanked Aunt Cass for cooking.

"Of course, kids. Now, off you go and finish that project." She said with a smile, watching them all eagerly get up and run upstairs.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Aunt Cass. Nice seeing you, Mrs. Haddock!" Tadashi offered before following the three up.

By the time he got there, the boys were already sitting in a circle in deep discussion.

"What do you think that was about?" Jack asked, looking between his two friends.

"Did you see that it had a note?" Hiro continued, not even noticing his brother come in.

"Yeah, like it was a messenger bird or something." Hiccup muttered, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

"I don't get something though," Jack spoke up again. "How come Aunt Cass didn't see it?"

"Beats me," Hiro replied with a shrug.

Tadashi shook his head at them and went to his side of the room. "Maybe it has something to do with the supernatural?" He suggested, only asking out of habit. It tended to lead back to that at some point or another with them.

"You're not serious," Hiro grumbled, half-glaring at his brother.

"I'm just saying!" Tadashi defended himself, putting his hands up. "You know she doesn't believe in the stuff that we do. It could be something to do with that. Who knows?"

"Do you think the crow's gonna come back?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably," Jack confessed, looking to the window. "It looked pretty determined."

As if on cue, the crow in question threw itself at the window and flew in front of it. It seemed even more eager to get their attention this time, knocking at the window and flying around in front of it.

The sudden noise made all of them jump.

"I told you!" Jack blurted out, smiling a bit at being right.

Hiro got up and went to the window, opening it for the crow. He held out his arm for it to land on and smiled warmly at it. "Hey little guy. Sorry about Aunt Cass, she doesn't like non-domestic animals in the house." He spoke softly, trying not to scare it. "Wanna come in? It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

"Careful Hiro…" Tadashi warned, eyeing the bird suspiciously.

"It's fine, see? It seems nice." Hiro explained, stepping back from the window with the bird perched on his arm.

It looked at Hiro and made a noise before looking around the room, almost as if it were inspecting each of them. Upon seeing Jack, the crow jumped off Hiro's arm and gracefully coasted over to him, landing on his shoulder where it proceeded to nudge his cheek with its beak.

Jack laughed and tried to use his hand to block the bird, "Hey, hey, easy,"

"Looks like you've made a friend," Hiccup teased, smiling.

"Maybe," Jack agreed. At least he hoped the crow was a friend. It would really suck right about now if he weren't. "I'm guessing the note's for me then?" He tried holding out his other hand for the bird to drop the note into if it wanted.

The crow seemed to appreciate this and dropped the note in his palm. It then flew back over to Hiro and ghosted a wing by his cheek before flying out the window, leaving a long black feather on the sill.

"My guess was correct. And I'm also assuming that you want me to read it…" Jack opened it up and started to read allowed. " 'Jack, I suggest reading this on your way home if you are with a friend…' Oh. So maybe later?"

Hiro waited for Jack to continue, but frowned when the other started to fold the note up again. "..So, are you gonna read it or what?"

"It said that I should read it on the way home," Jack protested, frowning a little.

"It wouldn't hurt to read ahead," Hiccup pointed out, curious about what it said.

Even Tadashi wanted to know, especially since a bird had brought the note over. It was strange even for them. "You might as well, Jack. It seems pretty important."

"Fine, fine!" Jack gave in. Honestly, he probably would have read it anyway. Waiting was not his strong suit. Reopening the note, he started to read again. "Where'd I leave off...Oh right. 'Anyway, I have two extra tickets to the gaming convention tomorrow and Sunday. I realize this is really short notice, but I was wondering if you, and possibly your friend, might want to go?!"

Jack could hardly contain his excitement as he finished reading, his voice raising in pitch and volume as he went on. A bright smile spread across his face as he turned to Hiccup excitedly. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled as well, sitting up straighter in his own excitement. He and his parents didn't get tickets before because they were too expensive, and he hadn't known if Jack would have been able to go in the first place. "The tournament! We have tickets!"

Hiro beamed up at Tadashi. They had both felt a little bad that they were going and the other two weren't, but this solved that for them. Turning back to his friends, he joined in on their excitement."You guys can come now and play after all! I'll let the panel host know that you both are back in!"

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to go!" Jack cheered, only to pause seconds later and turn to Hiccup with a worried look. "Oh...Hiccup, we have to ask your mom."

Hiccup's hopes fell as well. He doubted his mother would agree to let them go. Especially since they didn't know who'd sent the note. "Dang it…"

"Wait...who sent you the letter?" he asked Jack, furrowing his brow a little.

Jack skimmed over the letter again until he caught the signature at the bottom. Really, he should have known from the swirling cursive. "Oh, just Sebastian…" He remarked at first before it dawned on him who sent it. "Sebastian?! He's going?!"

"Wait, Sebastian? The dude we scared off in chemistry?! Jack, we barely know the guy! What if we get kidnapped or something?!" Leave it to Hiccup to jump down the road of hysterics and dangerous conclusions.

Jack rolled his eye at Hiccup and smiled to him. "Hic, come on! I talked to him before I got home, remember? Look, it's weird, like really weird, but I trust this kid. He isn't out to get anybody. Trust me, he tries to blend into the crowd more than anything." He explained, hoping this would calm the other down. "Please, Hic. Just tell your mom that we're going with an SN friend of mine, and that we'll be okay. If something happens I can get us out and we can call/text her for help. Besides, Tadashi'll be there, he's an adult. He can take care of us. Look, we're gonna be fine. Please? You just have to believe in me."

Hiccup knew he was going to pull that card. He thought it over for awhile, but he knew he had to give in. He really wanted to go too. "Fine...but if she says no, then no, and don't forget, we have to get this project done too."

"We can get it done during the week. It'll be fine. Go on." Hiro offered, for once being the one to suggest they procrastinate.

"Just don't be surprised if she says no, alright?" Hiccup warned again before going downstairs to talk to his mother.

Just 5 tense minutes later, Hiccup returned up the stairs with a wide grin on his face. "You guys should be thankful that we're going." He announced, practically shaking.

Jack leapt up and hugged the other tightly, shouting in glee. "Yeahaha! Thank you, Mrs. Haddock!" He yelled downstairs before letting go of Hiccup. "I love her 10 times more than I do now!"

"Sweet!" Hiro fist pumped. "So NorwegianDragonMaster, IceWarrior1700, and TheLittleHiro are heading to the con! I'm so glad that our panel is still on."

"No kidding." Hiccup nodded in agreement, though he couldn't help but correct Hiro. "You mean, your panel though. We'll just surprise the fans. We did cancel a few weeks back, but you did send a text to Mark that we can make it, right?"

The youngest of them nodded and grinned at him. "Uh-huh. Even before you went to ask your mom. I told him that we're gonna surprise everyone, so it's all good."

"Dude, they'd kill to try and be in that room if the King, the Crow and the Spider came." Jack piped up, unable to help bringing up the trio of gaming legends. There had been rumors floating around that they might be showing up to this convention. "They're like PewDiePie famous when it comes to this sort of thing."

Hiccup's eyes lit up brightly as he agreed with the other once more, "Dude, I know! It'd be awesome if we got to meet them there."

Jack was just about to say something when he remembered he still hadn't told Sebastian that they were able to go with him. "Oh right. I gotta text Michaelis." He said quickly, grabbing out his phone. He smirked to himself as he texted the other and muttered to himself. "He's gonna kill me once he figures out this is me."

 _#Death will be upon your door as well as your brother's. ~?#_

"Michaelis?" Hiccup questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Sebastian. It's his last name." Jack explained, shrugging.

Hiccup leaned over Jack's shoulder, curiously looking at what the other wrote. He wasted no time at all in slapping his friend upside the head. "You idiot."

"Ow! Easy! Why is it always violence with you?!" Jack cried out, flinching away from Hiccup.

Hiro shook his head, teasing, "I think it's just Astrid rubbing off on him."

"Not ashamed whatsoever." Hiccup defended himself and his girlfriend, folding his arms over his chest.

It didn't take long for a response to come back, making Jack laugh at his own little game.

 _#Identify yourself, or suffer a fate worse than death. ~S#_

 _#No can do, Mr. Michaelis.#_

 _#You're just gonna have to let it go. ~?#_

 _#. . .No cooperation, no tickets. ~S#_

Jack huffed to himself as he realized he'd been caught, shoulders dropping as his fun was already done. He grumbled as he continued to text the other back, Hiro and Hiccup both reading over his shoulders.

"Figured out it was you?" Tadashi asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Jack huffed.

 _#...Dammit. ~J#_

 _#That's what I thought. Now, are you able to go? ~S#_

 _#:P Whatevs. Yep, we are good to go. But uh...where are we gonna stay? It's a two day event and a really long drive. ~J#_

 _#My brother got us a place at the hotel. 2 beds, couch pull out bed. ~S#_

 _#Nice! Tell him thanks. So, where are we gonna meet tomorrow, and when are we leaving? ~J#_

 _#I'll pick you up at your place. We leave tonight if you want to arrive and have enough time to check in to the hotel, unpack and then get to the convention before opening ceremonies. I'll be at your place at 11pm. Be packed and ready to go about 15 minutes before. ~S#_

"What?!" Jack couldn't really believe what he was reading. "We have to leave tonight?! At 11?"

Hiro shook his head and smiled at the other. "What? You didn't think you'd leave so early? When do you think Tadashi and I were heading out?"

"I don't know. Not 11 _tonight_!" Jack protested, pouting at him.

"Well, you're not technically wrong. We're going around midnight, so we won't be far behind." Tadashi piped up.

Hiccup got up again and started towards the door. "I'll go tell mom," he announced before heading back down to relay the news to his mother.

Jack sighed and decided to text Sebastian back once more when he realized the other said he was coming to pick him up at his place.

 _#Sounds good... Wait... How the hell do you know where I live?! D: ~J #_

 _#I have my ways. Besides...your scent isn't that hard to pick out. ~S #_

 _#What, are you insinuating that I smell nice? ;) ~J#_

 _#Sure. Whatever floats your boat. Just try not to lose track of time. I'm very punctual... usually. I'm usually very punctual… ~S #_

 _#Meanie. : P Don't worry. I won't. Hiccup usually is too, so he'll take care of that. See ya soon, Crow. ~J#_

Sebastian stared at the last message, not entirely sure how to reply to that or if he even should. He brushed off the pet name as just as reference to his bird which had long since returned to him and was happily preening himself on his shoulder.

"Do you think I've just made a mistake?" He asked the crow, not expecting an answer. He put his phone away and stood up, deciding a small walk around the park would help clear his head. He still had a minute or two before he had to head back to the apartment.

A small voice from behind him called his attention; however, and he turned to see a little girl waving at him.

"Hey mister!" She called to him, running up. "Is that bird your friend?"

"Indeed he is," Sebastian humored her, smiling kindly. He wasn't fond of children, but that didn't mean he would be cruel to them. "I like crows. What about you?"

Her eyes seemed to light up at the fact he was paying attention to her and she nodded vigorously. "I love birds! They're the coolest!"

Their little visit was cut short once her parent started to call for her, and she raced off back to their side.  
"Buh-bye mister bird man!" She called to him as she departed, waving.

Sebastian only smiled and waved back, nodding to her parent before starting back on his walk. If he weren't so restless from his earlier struggles with boredom, he'd have stayed at the bench and looked at the convention map and schedule again despite already memorizing it. It was a habit he had formed. Reading and rereading schedules to build his own so he was making the most of every moment. There were only one or two panels that he wanted to attend that conflicted with the tournament, but he supposed he could miss them.

After his walk, he returned home and fed his crow a treat, bidding it farewell as it flew away to rejoin its murder. He unlocked the door and walked in just as Yami was cutting the pizza up for them.

"Yami, I'm back," he announced needlessly.

Yami actually seemed surprised to see him back, "Alright. That was fast. Who'd you get?"

Sebastian frowned a little at him. He wasn't _that_ hopeless at finding people when he really wanted to. Still, he answered him without sounding upset. "Jack and Hiccup."

He came around and sat down at the table, waiting patiently for his brother to join him so he could talk to him about the plan for the convention. "I'm grateful that you're letting me go, Yamir, but how am I getting there again? I only have my bike. At most I can seat two comfortably. You're the one with the car."

"I was thinking that you'd take the car, and I'll take the bike to work." Yami answered, not missing a beat when he saw Sebastian tense up nervously. "Don't worry, I know how precious that thing is to you. Besides, the times that I've used it, I've never gotten in an accident...Not even close. So you don't have to worry."

"Alright…" Sebastian relaxed after fixing his brother with a warning glare. "I'll be checking for scratches when I get back."

"As will I. I better not even find a dent on my car." Yami threatened right back.

Sebastian nodded and took a sip of the drink set in front of him. "I'll be leaving tonight around 11," he said casually.

"Tonight?" Sometimes Yami forgot how long it took humans to travel from place to place. Were it just himself and Sebastian as they'd originally planned, the trip would hardly take them a few minutes. "That's right. I guess it is a long drive."

"Well, once the pizza cools down, we eat, and you go get ready," he sighed, already serving it onto their plates.

Sebastian's nose wrinkled a bit at the food on his plate. While he brother seemed to have no problem eating this stuff, human food still didn't taste like anything appetizing to him. It didn't even hold any sustenance for him. There was no point except maybe just going through the motions of living a mundane life.

"If you don't want me to leave until tomorrow morning, just tell me." He offered the other, trying to get Yami to ignore the fact he wasn't eating and didn't have any intentions of doing so.

Yami was already well aware of his tricks, though and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I just need you to eat is all." He pressed, nudging the plate closer to his brother. "Besides, leaving now is better for you all. You guys might have plans already for some of the morning panels. It's only a two day event. I don't want you to waste it driving. As long as you think you're capable of going tonight, then by all means, go ahead."

"I'm good. I'd just rather not leave if you have a bad feeling about anything." Sebastian sighed, finally picking up a slice and starting to eat. He knew his brother wouldn't let him even dream of leaving the table before he'd eaten at least this much or tried to.

"You know that if I did, I wouldn't have let you go in the first place." Yami pointed out, smiling fondly at his little brother. Of course he was worried about him going off on his own, but he trusted Sebastian and he wasn't lying. He really didn't have any kind of bad feeling about this trip.

Sebastian nodded, admittedly feeling a little better about today with his brother's approval and reassurance. "Alright, if you say so."

Once he was finished he helped clean up the dishes and put things away. Only then did he return to his room so he could start packing, eventually needing to call out to his brother to give him back some of his gaming equipment so he could pack those as well. He smiled fondly at his headset with crow's on the cuffs and his special mask as he placed them in their box and into his luggage. That went by the door while he put his more immediately needed things like his toiletries, laptop and handhelds in his satchel.

It didn't feel like long at all before it was 10:30 and he needed to get going to go pick up Jack and Hiccup.

"Hey, I'm heading out now," he announced, going to his brother and hugging him. "I still wish you could go… Wish me luck?"

Yami hugged him back and smiled a little sadly. "Yeah, don't think I didn't want to go, but we gotta pay rent." He ruffled the other's hair much to his annoyance and patted his shoulder. "You don't need luck. Knock em dead and be safe."

Sebastian shooed his brother's hand away and pretended to try to bite at him. "Don't worry. They won't know what hit them." He said proudly before letting him go and going to the door. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you more! Drive safe!" Yami called after him, waving until he couldn't see him anymore. It was hard for Yami not to slam the door after Sebastian drove away. He cursed under his breath and glared at no one. He'd kill Kaiba if he could for making him miss his little brother playing in the tournament. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be there for him.

"Fuck you, Kaiba," Yami huffed bitterly, looking around the now empty apartment a bit at a loss of what to do now.

* * *

 **Kitana: That...That was honestly the longest chapter I've ever written. Nearly 9,000 words. I hope you're all enjoying so far! It's off to the gaming convention next chapter!  
**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian pulled up to the house he'd sniffed out earlier and parked along the curb. He doubted they'd be there long and didn't want to be rude and needlessly park in their driveway. He stepped out into the cooling night air and walked over to the door without so much as making a sound. It looked dark on the ground floor, but he could see lights upstairs and this time, he could sense souls filling the space.

He knocked thrice on the door, holding back the ever fading urge to vocally announce his presence. It was alarming how many near unbreakable habits he'd acquired after nearly 7 years spent as a butler. Even Yami would point some things out from time to time. Usually it was that he was sitting too stiffly or something about the way he'd placed their food down in front of them whenever it was his turn to cook. His more embarrassing habits were cooking beyond their status. Two supernatural beings who didn't even need human food to begin with did not need a 5 course diner.

"Crap! He's here!" Hiccup cried, looking away from the laptop towards the door. He and Jack had just recorded and were uploading a video to their vlogs about going to the convention. He really hadn't thought it would take this long.

Jack didn't even flinch or move from his spot, still focused on the little bar that showed the status of the upload. "It's still uploading. Answer the door and get the stuff into his car. I'll stay here til it's over." He said, only glancing at his friend to make sure he heard him.

"But Jack-!" Hiccup started to protest and was, as usual, cut off.

"No buts, now hurry and answer the door," Jack insisted again.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and facepalmed. Really, Jack was the one who was friends with this guy. He should be the one to answer the door, not Hiccup. He had only talked to him those two times earlier that day. Why should he be the one to go downstairs and greet him? With a sigh, he resigned himself to this fate and went downstairs to open the door. Better him than his mother though, right? She had enough on her plate already.

"Hi Sebastian!" He tried to greet him cheerily, but even he could feel how awkward this was. "Sup? Jack's just upstairs finishing some things up, but our bags are ready."

Sebastian didn't even look remotely impressed, but at least he smiled politely when he entered and didn't seem too bothered to find out Jack technically wasn't ready in time. "That's fine. The car's out front. Do you both need help with your bags?" He glanced at the luggage and backpacks waiting by the door to indicate what he meant.

Hiccup nodded and laughed a bit nervously. "Please? Odin knows all the tech we packed in these babies."

Sebastian nodded and picked up all their bags with practiced ease, taking them out to the trunk and getting everything situated so they could put their backpacks back there too if they wanted. He finished just in time to see Jack following Hiccup out of the house, each carrying their own backpacks.

"Hey Michaelis, you ready?" He called out, icy blue eyes practically sparkling. He was still having a really hard time believing all of this was actually happening. To think. If he hadn't called Sebastian out on not being human, he and Hiccup would just be doing homework upstairs.

"I was ready the moment I left my apartment," Sebastian reminded him. He leaned up against the car while he waited for them to situate their things. "Have you already said your goodbyes? I'd like to get on the road soon. That way, we can make it there, check in and get settled before it gets too crowded."

"Not yet! Hold on!" Hiccup yelled, quickly turning to run back inside with Jack close at his heels once more.

Sebastian simply stood by and waited for them, wondering if this really was such a good idea. Maybe he should have just stayed home with Yami. At least then he'd be with his brother where it was safe and familiar rather than a pair of classmates he still barely knew. How was it fair that he got to go to the convention instead of Yami?

"Shotgun!"

"Shot-Dang it!"

Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts by their shouting as Hiccup and Jack started running back to the car. He could only assume the woman watching them in amusement from the door was Hiccup's mother and offered a shy wave when she looked to him.

"Bye boys!" She called to them before waving back at Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis, keep an on them for me, would ye?"

Out of habit, Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed his head a little. "Of course, madam. They'll be safe with me and back before 10 on Sunday. Please don't worry too much." He'd fallen into a habit of never telling someone not to worry thanks to Yami always reminding him that he would always be worried about him. "Thanks for letting them come, Mrs. Haddock. Have a pleasant weekend."

With that, he got into the car and started it up, turning to make sure the other two were buckled it. It appeared Jack had won the shotgun call. "Alright, I have just one rule. Don't touch the radio without permission. Other than that, settle in and make yourselves reasonably comfortable. It's going to be a long ride."

Jack groaned and folded his arms dramatically. "Fine, as long as I get to drive half of the way over there."

"Just ignore him, Sebastian. That's what I do." Hiccup sighed from the back, rolling his eyes at his friend's attempt at a bribe.

"Hey!"

"By all means, go ahead and put something on. Just ask first and don't mess with the settings." Sebastian cut into their bickering, casting an amused smirk in Jack's direction. "But you're not driving at all this trip. This is my brother's car. He'd kill ME if you scratched it."

"What?! But I'm a good driver!" Jack protested, huffing at him.

"Well, yeah, surprisingly, he is. Given that he's lived even before the first car was invented." Hiccup spoke in the other's defense though he was sure it wouldn't change Sebastian's verdict.

Jack glared back him a little for that comment though. "Are you calling me old, fishbone?"

"Maybe," the brunette teased, grinning at him.

Sebastian fell quiet listening to their bickering. If Hiccup thought Jack was old, then that meant he was old too, if not ancient. While he understood how a human would perceive his lifespan, he still didn't find it particularly fair. He wasn't even considered an adult by demonic standards.

"You alright?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at him. By how he was slightly glaring at the road, the winter spirit could only assume something had suddenly upset the demon or was bothering him.

"Hm?" Sebastian only shook his head, keeping his attention on the road ahead of him as they started to merge onto the freeway. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed, not wanting Sebastian to get quiet again. He could bicker with Hiccup for hours easily, but he did that at home already and this trip might be his only opportunity to get to know Sebastian before they all went back to school and the raven retreated back into his shell.

"Yeah, I just forget how many years I've been around sometimes." Sebastian grumbled.

"Well, given that you're a demon, I don't blame you." Jack laughed a bit, looking forward again.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and leaned forward to poke his head between the two's headrests. "So...how old are you exactly, Sebastian? If you don't mind my asking."

They were both curious about the other to say the least. Hiccup had drilled Jack for days when he first discovered his best friend was an immortal being. He just couldn't resist discovering something new or learning about them. It was one of the reasons he wanted to be an animal trainer of some kind or an inventor. He was fascinated mostly by cats and avian species, but held an all around, healthy curiosity for the world. Meeting a demon was no exception. If anything, it was taking everything he had not to interrogate him.

Sebastian casually shrugged his shoulders and tried to think of just how he wanted to word how old he was without stating he was old. "Old enough. I've seen the black plague first hand and the rise and falls of empires and kingdoms your history books skip or very loosely and incorrectly cover." He paused to think a moment. "Though, if I were to convert my age down to human terms, I'm still only a teenager."

"I guess that makes sense," Jack was surprised to say the least, but then again, Sebastian was attending high school with them and not some kind of college like he assumed the other could have if he wanted to. Hiccup on the other hand...

"You've been alive since BEFORE the Black Plague?!" The brunette in the back blurted out, all sorts of new questions coming to mind with this new information.

"Y-Yeah?" Sebastian chuckled nervously and gripped the wheel a bit tighter. He wasn't certain if this was a good outburst or a bad one. His mind started going over of all the ways he could possibly pull over or kick them out without doing damage to Yami's car just in case.

"I have to admit, that's actually pretty cool. I thought you were older older than that, though." Hiccup continued, his mind racing a mile a minute as he thought about all he knew about supernatural beings and mythological creatures.

Sebastian frowned a little and glanced back at him, "How much older did you think I was?"

"I don't know. Just older. Not BC older, but still." Hiccup covered up quickly. Perhaps now wasn't the time to ask all his questions. He just hoped he'd get another opportunity.

"Good to know I still act more mature than my age suggests…" Sebastian sighed, shaking his head a little and allowing himself to relax again. He spoke up once the time seemed to stretch on in silence longer than they'd been driving. "So, have either of you planned your day for tomorrow?"

"Yes and no. I mean, we didn't even know we were going until earlier." Hiccup replied in embarrassment, glancing to Jack for assistance.

"Hiccup, another friend of mine, and I were asked to host a panel at the con. At the time when we were asked, we didn't think we'd be able to make it, so our other friend, Hiro said that we couldn't go, but that he could. Now that you oh so graciously gave us your other tickets, we've got a chance to make it and surprise the fans." Jack graciously filled in, explaining with a bright smile on his face. He was excited to hear and see everyone's reactions. It was going to be amazing.

Hiccup was also beaming ear to ear at the thought while he chipped in, "All we know is that we're heading to the panel and stay there for 1-2 hours. I don't exactly remember how long we're gonna be there."

"But other than that and being in the tournament, going against everyone else, we've got nothing. Just eating and sleeping." Jack finished off, turning his attention outside his window instead. It would be fun to him to just wander the floor and meet everyone there, maybe get a few really cool pictures or get some merchandise from the shop section.

"Ah, alright. Well, I'm sure you two will have plenty of time between now and after your panel to plot and scheme. I'll be around for the most part." Sebastian felt it only fair he share his own plans as well.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna be doing, hm?" Jack pried, a mischievous glint starting to spark in his eyes. "Enlighten me, if you would."

Sebastian rolled his eyes a bit at his antics. "Prepping for the tournament, meeting up with a friend. Maybe I'll visit a couple panels." He rambled, hoping it was mundane enough for him. "Which one are you doing with your friend? Just you guys or are you calling people to join you?

"Nice," Jack seemed satisfied enough...for now.

"Oh, well Jack, Hiro, and I are gaming/vlogging YouTubers, so it's our Questions & Answers Panel, plus a few dares added in." Hiccup explained for him. "If other famous gamers are there, then we'll ask if they want to join, like Markiplier. Hiro knows him pretty well."

"Nice. Maybe I'll drop by and watch for awhile." Sebastian mused though he really had no intentions of doing so. If anything, he'd be avoiding panels like that like the plague.

"You're more than welcome to," Hiccup invited warmly, none the wiser.

Jack gasped and turned in his seat to face Hiccup, "you know what would be awesome?"

"What?"

"If the Crow and King went to our panel." He said excitedly, blissfully unaware of how Sebastian tensed up ever so slightly at the mention of the two famous gamers. "Can you believe it?! Imagine, just seeing them would be a freaking dream come true!

Apparently this go Hiccup excited as well, he leaned forward and joined the white haired teen in his daydreaming. "Right?! Dude, if they had a YouTube channel, they'd be super famous! Probably even more than Smosh! And, hey, don't forget the Spider."

Sebastian rolled his eyes once more. Somehow, with Jack around, he had a feeling that it would become a more worrisome habit than it already was. Yami already scolded him for doing so excessively. How could he not though? It was the perfect, in audible response to most of what others said.

"You really think they'd get that big?" Sebastian mused with a small smile. "You know if they're there, there's a really good chance they're signing up for the tournament. Maybe you'll get to play one of them."

"Definitely." Jack defended, not having any of it. "They're really good gamers. All they need is the commentary, and BAM! Instant subscribers."

"It'd be amazing if they got to play us. Again, just seeing them would be…" Hiccup broke off mid sentence to flail his arms dramatically. "It'd be a dream come true. Just saying."

"My words and actions exactly." Jack confirmed.

"I'll be sure to let you know if I spot them while walking around." Sebastian assured them, glancing to each in turn. Oh if they only knew.

"Promise?" Jack asked, a sly grin replacing his excitement. He almost looked like a cat that caught a canary. It was a bit unnerving for Sebastian. Maybe he should have avoided this conversation altogether.

"Of course," Sebastian covered up, trying to ignore him. "It wouldn't be fair if I got to see them neither of you did."

"Hey, here's a question for ya. If you were somebody famous, would you tell anyone? Like friends and family that don't know yet?" Jack pushed a bit more, leaning back in his seat.

"If I were famous, huh?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed a bit. He didn't like these questions at all. If he wasn't completely sure neither of them knew the truth, he probably wouldn't even humor their inquiries. Then again, Jack was being suspicious. Oh well, it was too late to turn back now. "To be honest, I'd only tell family. I can trust them not to let it slip out everywhere and making it near impossible for me to go out in public without being recognized and crowded. I might tell a couple close friends...might. Though, I really enjoy my privacy sometimes, so that could be why I'd want to remain mostly anonymous."

"What about you two?"

Hiccup hummed in thought and shrugged, "Kinda the same, actually. We only tell people we really trust, so…"

"We told you, didn't we?" Jack prodded, winking at Sebastian and seeming to smile expectantly, like he was hinting that the other was probably hiding something.

Sebastian on the other hand now regretted his decision to answer him at all and had no intentions of playing into his obvious hand, not even giving him a passing glance as he smirked at the road ahead of them. "You've barely met me, and I'm fairly certain you only told me because I asked the right questions. So, famous or not, I have no intentions of telling either of you. You both should think about getting some sleep on the ride, however. I don't want to find you both passed out in a corner of the convention."

"I definitely will sleep. I'm the only human in this car, and I think I need it more than anyone here." Hiccup announced, starting to put his and Jack's backpacks on the floor and taking out a large fluffy blanket from his own. He draped it over himself and settled down into the back seat. "Good night."

"Night Hic," Jack replied, leaning back in his own seat and turning his attention to the road. "Personally, I don't need sleep, but I tend to nap. I'm not tired right now though."

"That's convenient for you," Sebastian commented though his attention was on Hiccup's breathing and heart rate. He waited patiently for it to slow to a smooth, steady sleeping rhythm before speaking up again. "What do you do during the nights you're not napping?"

He was curious what other immortals did, considering he hadn't encountered others in such a long time. It's not like immortals had some kind of social networking system just for them, and it was supposed to be hard to find them.

"Um, I do my job?" Jack couldn't help but feel that was a given. What else was he supposed to be doing?

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed a little. "You never take a night off? I know doing your job is rather obvious."

"Not really, but I don't mind. There's gotta be snow somewhere in the world." Jack pointed out. "What about you? What do you do at night?"

"I'm between contracts right now, so I don't do much." He explained. His life really was quite boring these days, but it was a welcome change of pace.

"Contracts? What're those?" Jack figured he already knew what the other meant, but clarification was always nice. Besides, if he could keep Sebastian talking, he could learn more about him and demons which was a win-win in his mind.

"Contracts are essentially how I sustain myself." Sebastian started. "I do eat souls after all and to obtain these souls, I make contracts with humans who've summoned me or whose souls have caught my attention. In return for the meal, I grant then one wish."

Jack frowned at that. Eating souls didn't sound appetizing at all to him. "You...eat souls? Okay. But only those who seek out your help, right?" He didn't want to think about demons running amok and stealing souls at will or forcing people into contracts so they could eat their souls. It just sounded too cruel. "I guess that makes sense. Do you only eat souls?"

"I occasionally indulge in human food, though it does nothing to sustain me. It can make the wait for the next meal more bearable on occasion." Sebastian shrugged. He'd already learned many years ago that human food tasted very different for him than humans themselves. For him, if he ate it, it either tasted like nothing or had a strange flavor and took up empty space in his stomach. He mostly used it as something to trick his stomach into believing he'd eaten something.

"So… Do you ever take a soul? Like, without a contract?" Jack wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer, but the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Sebastian's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought and it took a considerable amount of control to not accidentally chill the car several degrees. "I do _not_ steal." He bit out firmly from behind clenched teeth. Even the thought of stealing a soul enraged him.

"I grew tired of foolishly sampling every soul that crossed my path long before the Victorian Era," he said proudly, fixing his expression back to neutral as best he could. "It's much more rewarding and long lasting to find an ideal soul and mold it to my preferences."

The concept still weirded Jack out, but he didn't really know how to divert the conversation away from it yet. "So, you prefer a plan of attack. Cool."

Sebastian couldn't help a soft laugh at that, "I prefer to think of it as experimenting with recipes."

It was all too easy for him to pick up on Jack's unease about this topic. The white haired teen was practically squirming and looking everywhere but at him since he'd brought up eating souls. Taking pity on him, Sebastian decided he should change the subject just a smidge.

"What about you? Do you need to eat at all?"

"Yes and no?" Jack half answered, shrugging. "I eat human food, but it's not like I really need it. In general, I don't really like to eat much of anything."

Sebastian nodded along and let Jack decide whether to continue speaking or let the conversation die. After some silence, it seemed he was done talking for the time being.

Every now and again, Jack would find something else to talk about for a bit to pass at least some of the time they spent on the road. Sebastian would respond when appropriate, but he held little interest in what was being said.

They settled into the hotel soon enough after they'd arrived, and it wasn't too many hours before it was time to start getting ready for the convention. Sebastian splashed some warm water on his face, combing his bangs back with his fingers and ignoring the stubborn strands that fell back into his face anyway. There wasn't much point. It's not like it wouldn't be held back by a mask soon enough here.

Now came the hard part. He'd already had a hell of a time picking up his badge from the clerk without the clerk giving it away and without Jack or Hiccup noticing. Getting ready without either of them noticing or being suspicious of who he was was going to be a pain in the ass. He had to do his makeup for the mask, but even that would beg questions. They would likely get suspicious if he were constantly requesting to stay behind and get ready by himself. For what felt like the hundredth time, he wished Yami were there with him instead. If it were his brother, they'd both just get ready as per usual and help each other make sure they looked fine.

He really couldn't think of a way to go about this without raising suspicion or red flags with the two. Besides, they were sharing a hotel room. There was no way they weren't going to find out in the few days they were going to be there. Perhaps the easiest way would be to scare them into silence. He could always just threaten them within an inch of their lives if they tried to out him. That typically worked with most mortals, and Jack seemed pretty childish.

After much mental debate over just how to go about this, Sebastian settled on the passive approach, carefully pulling his headset out of his bag and making sure the crow wings off the backs weren't damaged. He slipped them on and started to search through his bag for his mask.

Jack and Hiccup were still busy getting their small drawstring bags ready for the convention including getting their controllers, vlogging equipment and snacks. Neither of them really noticed anything until Jack got his white headset out and caught sight of the black wings out of the corner of his eye as Sebastian slipped on his mask.

"Oh MiM no, stop it. Stop it right now." the guardian muttered, looking up to make sure he really was seeing what he thought he was.

* * *

 **Kitana: Amazing how one simple review can remind you that you were actually writing something. XD I actually attempted editing this one, so hopefully most grammar mistakes are at a minimum. There's a lot of nostalgia converting a 5 year old rp into novel format for others to read and enjoy. It's amusing to see the characters before everything that's happened happens.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please, feel free to ask me any questions you have either here or on tumblr: kitana-lunara  
**

 **Reviews and favorites greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup took his black and red headset from his frozen friend and followed Jack's gaze, "What's got you worked up now, Frostbutt?"

"You dirty, dirty trickster," Jack muttered, still processing what he was seeing.

Sebastian could only smirk in amusement as he finally found his mask and tied it on, flashing an innocent smile. "I've no idea what you're talking about," he taunted as he grabbed his cloak and headed for their hotel door. "Oh, what time was your panel again?"

Hiccup couldn't say a word or make a move completely unable to believe what he was seeing. It was surreal. He had to be dreaming.

Jack finally seemed to snap out of it though, marching up to Sebastian and punching him in the shoulder before wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "You have no freaking idea how much I hate you right now. Our panel is at 7. Don't you dare be late, idiot."

Sebastian winced a bit from surprise and awkwardly tried to hug him back. He wasn't quite sure what to do about this reaction. It wasn't what he'd been expecting at all and he honestly didn't want anything to do with this much physical contact. In attempts to escape, he patted the other's head and hoped he would get the hint. "Do you really?"

"I mean, sort of. I think I'm dying inside due to fanboying over this, but I'm also mad at you for not telling us." Jack muttered, finally letting him go and standing back with his arms folded.

"I didn't tell you because I hardly know you. I would have preferred not to in general, but I realized once we got here that I really had no choice." Sebastian turned his attention to Hiccup's still rigid form instead. There. That was more what he thought would happen. He grinned at him and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Hiccup? Cat got your tongue?"

"H-Huh?" The brunette blinked before smacking his own cheeks to snap himself out of it. "No! No. I'm just surprised is all."

"More like a Crow did, not a cat." Jack teased, playfully shoving his friend to the side. "Ya ready or what?"

Hiccup flushed in embarrassment and shook his head, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm on it."

He quickly gathered the rest of his things and slipped on shoes before looking to everyone in turn. "I still can't believe you're Crow. _The Crow_."

"I'm actually surprised neither of you noticed when we picked up our badges," Sebastian pointed out, gesturing to his name badge that had "Crow" written across it in elegant script. "Perhaps you both should invest in glasses?"

"We didn't even see your badge until now," Jack deadpanned, frowning a bit at him though internally he was still freaking out. Not only did he now know Crow's true identity, but he thought they might be friends _and_ he was coming to their panel. It was a dream come true. Though he could do with less sass. "Besides, we had a lot of stuff on our minds. We had to plan our day."

The two continued discussing which events they wanted to go to while they all finished making sure they had their things. The smash tournament was the main topic. It started later that afternoon and involved several heats with the championship between the last four at 2 tomorrow.

"You two enjoy your brunch, alright?" Sebastian dismissed them, walking to the door. "Oh, one more thing before I go. We're strangers when the mask is on. Ok?"

Both Jack and Hiro nodded. The white haired spirit folded his arms over his chest as his brow furrowed in thought.

"I'm guessing that rule applies on camera too?" He asked after a moment.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel that was a given, but nodded to confirm. "Yes please. I'll see you both at the tournament."

"Have fun wherever you're going," Hiccup called after him.

"See you around, Michaelis." Jack's voice followed after, the rest of the guardian's words coming out rushed as he realized the demon wasn't stopping. "Remember, 7pm! Don't be late!"

Sebastian just raised his hand to let him know that he'd heard them and continued on his way, disappearing down the stairs to the convention hall. As much as Sebastian loved to keep a low profile, Crow, on the other hand, revelled in the gasps and awed attention from the guests already milling around and waiting for the opening ceremonies.

~.~.~.~

Jack immediately turned to Hiccup once Sebastian was gone, "So, vlog?"

"Vlog," Hiccup confirmed, letting the other get his camera out so they could start recording. "Sup everyone, Hiccup and Jack here!"

"At your service. How you doin'?" Jack winked as he popped into view, grinning as brightly as ever.

Hiccup couldn't help rolling his eyes at the other's usual antics before trying to focus once again. "Ignore him... Anyway. We're at the hotel now and heading downstairs to get some food into our digestive systems."

"Ew. Way to word it, man…" Jack's face twisted in mock disgust at his words and he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever." Hiccup groaned. "So! We're ready to head out and see you all! We can't wait!"

They cut the feed and were just about head down the stairs when Jack cursed under his breath and froze up.

"Aaand I'm an idiot." He muttered, looking up to Hiccup.

"What now?" The brunette put a hand on his hip like a disapproving mother waiting to hear what their troublemaking son had done this time.

Jack shrank a little under his stare and shrugged, stepping back to head back towards their room, pointing over his shoulder. "My staff."

Hiccup sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "You are an idiot. I swear we're never getting downstairs at this rate. Hurry up and go get it."

"Ah, but I am your idiot!" Jack saluted him and ran off to retrieve it.

Once they were finally downstairs and had their plates full, Jack started recording for them again.

"Look at it. It's glorious. Food makes Jacky happy." He hummed, panning from the food to himself. "Unfortunately, TheLittleHiro isn't here with us."

"Yet." Hiccup interjected. "Or at least we don't know. He could be here already and we probably didn't notice."

"Riiight. That could be it." Jack agreed, turning the camera fully towards the other and trying not grin.

Hiccup caught on immediately, giving Jack a confused look. "What? What's-"

Before he could say any more, Tadashi quickly covered Hiccup's eyes and mouth from behind while Hiro popped up between them both. Announcing his attack over Hiccup's surprised yelp and starting to ruthlessly tickle their captive while Tadashi switched tactics and started to give him a noogie.

From across the room, Karasu looked up with slight annoyance from her breakfast with her parents at all the commotion. She'd really never understood vloggers, much like she still wasn't quite sure how her parents had allowed her to come to this convention at all after that had happened at school with that… No. She wasn't going to think about that. The group laughing across the ways looked familiar anyway, but she couldn't place it until one mop of black hair turned a bit so she could see his face.

"Oh, it's Hiro." She mumbled, recognizing him from a couple of her extra curricular classes. He was really smart and already taking classes above his grade level. She didn't think he'd be the vlogging type. Maybe they weren't all annoying. "I didn't know he'd be here."

"Friends from school?" Her mother questioned as she joined her at the table, sitting down to eat.

Karasu nodded, returning her attention to her food. "Something like that."

The group across the ways didn't seem to settle down. Instead, their excitable energy seemed to bounce off each other and to most everyone else in their immediate vicinity turning the more or less quiet roar of con goers eating breakfast into a much louder ordeal.

Outside, Sebastian had slipped away from the main, congested halls, to get a little fresh air before he was going to be stuck inside for the rest of the day. He was resting up against a pillar, focus entirely on his handheld as he played Majora's Mask to pass the time.

"How far are you?" Claude asked from the other side of the pillar, a black mask decorated in silver spiderwebs on his face, playing the same game on his own handheld.

"On my way to the 3rd temple soon. I'm just collected everything I can for now." He replied, not even bothering to look up.

Claude hummed in acknowledgement. "I already beat the 3rd, but I haven't started on all that side quest stuff yet."

"Looks like I'm going to beat you then," Sebastian retorted, a smirk starting to tug at his lips.

"In your dreams." Claude snapped, looking around the pillar at the other. "You only said 'the first to complete the game'."

"Right. I know what I said. To complete it means to do all the side quests too. You're just closer to beating it."

"Stupid Crow."

Sebastian turned to face him, letting the beak of his mask almost click against Claude's nose. "Cheating spider."

The two stared each other down a moment longer before their watches beeped at them. In sync, they saved and turned off their games before looking down to check the time.

"Ready to have your ears blown out by screaming gamers?" Sebastian asked, pocketing his game.

"Nope. Let's get this over with." Claude groaned, looking to the doors.

They were careful to enter separately, allowing Sebastian to go in first so they wouldn't cause too much of a traffic jam. Besides, more people seemed to stop them when they traveled together so they could get group shots of them. It was kind of annoying, especially when they had a tournament to get to.

The best part was though, despite all the chaos and all the rushed excitement, everyone who entered the main tournament floor paused for a moment to enjoy the same rush.

 _It never gets old… I wish Yamir were with me._ Sebastian thought to himself, looking over the multiple screens set up and crowds already starting to file in and begin milling around. He heard an excited gasp and his stage name from someone and turned to flash them a grin and a wink. He recognized the girl from his school, but that was about all he recalled of her.

"Welp, time to check in." Jack announced to his group, already leading the way across the hall to the check in table.

"Right." Hiccup was quick to follow after him. Tadashi and Hiro taking up the rear. "Hey, Tadashi, you don't play, do you? At least, not like us?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The eldest confessed, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. "I like playing, but not as a "sport", you could say. Just a small pastime. Besides, I've got college, remember?"

They could all practically hear Hiro rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, huh. That nerd school of yours working out for ya?"

"Actually, it is, thank you very much." Tadashi replied cheekily, ruffling his little brother's hair playfully and reveling in his complaints.

Hiro stopped though when his eyes fell on a tall figure in black, famous feathered headset on his neck. He gestured at his idol, barely able to make the words to call the other's attention to him. He was so excited, his heart felt like it was racing in his chest. That was his _idol_.

While Tadashi only looked confused by his reaction, Hiccup and Jack instead covered his mouth and dragged him off to the side like they were trying to avoid catching his attention which didn't make sense to Hiro at all.

"W-Wait!" He protested, voice muffled behind their hands. Once he was free, he gave each of them an incredulous look. "Didn't you see who that was?! Why aren't you guys FREAKING OUT?!"

If any of them should be having a mini heart attack over being _that_ close to the Crow, it should be Jack and Hiccup. They had been the ones to introduce Hiro to him and the Spider after all. He'd only been obsessed with the King of Games at that point. Because, really. Who else mattered? No one beat him.

The way Jack and Hiccup dodged his eyes and seemed two shift their weight nervously gave them away far too easily. Hiro could hardly believe it. "Wait. You didn't. You met him?!"

Both of them quickly shushed him and signalled for him to keep his voice down which only made him drop down to a very harsh whisper. "You _met_ Crow?"

"Yes, alright we did!" Jack hissed back, glancing over his shoulder to check and see if Sebastian had taken any note of them. Thankfully, he seemed too busy trying to get through the line without being stopped by everyone there to take note of them.

Hiro pouted at both of them, folding his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Well… To be honest, we were kinda distracted and busy."

"So, you met him met him or what? I feel like you're not telling me everything." Hiro pressed. He could read Hiccup like an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve. Especially when the accusation made him even more fidgety and caused him to turn to Jack for guidance.

Jack only sighed and leaned forward. "Okay, but promise not to tell?"

When both Hiro and Tadashi mimed zipping their lips, locking them and throwing away the keys, they continued.

"We actually know who he is. Like, who he _really_ is." Hiccup admitted. "He's…"

"Michaelis," both he and Jack whispered together once they made sure no one was listening.

"Oh, and we're kind of sharing the same room with him," Hiccup elaborated.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Hiro almost shouted, earning a 'shhh' from the others. He playfully punched both Jack and Hiccup in their shoulders and rolled his eyes at them. "What were you two thinking? Why didn't you tell me sooner? ...Whatever, come on. We're signing up. _Now._ "

At the sign-up table, Sebastian was just picking his character and putting in his name.

"K-Karasu Feather," a somewhat familiar voice piped up beside him. When he glanced over, he saw the girl from his school that he'd smiled at earlier.

"You look nervous," he pointed out, handing the clipboard back to the staff member. "Is this your first time?"

She practically seemed to jump out of her skin when he spoke to her, looking up at him in an awestruck face he knew too well.

"Uhm, not really. I mean, I've done small competitions where I come from, but nothing major at all." Karasu managed to avoid stuttering too horribly as she replied. "N-Nothing like what you've done I'm sure."

Sebastian smiled warmly at that. He remembered being in her shoes at his first large convention and competition. "We all start somewhere you know." He assured her. "I hope to meet you in the tournament, Miss Feather~"

"Likewise, Crow," she looked a bit stunned, like she'd expected a different reaction from him, probably expecting him to be cruel an abrasive.

He waved politely to her and walked off to try and find an open tv to start warming up at. Naturally, that was going to be an impossible task, but he wanted to pass the time somehow while they finished taking in names and putting together the bracket. He ended up surprising a group of three and joined in the next couple matched with them, soundly defeating them with a different character each round. He had to keep them guessing after all.

With a fond, 'thank you' and a wave, he left after the fourth match and decided he'd best head over to the merchandise alley before the tournament started in approximately one hour. He really wanted to find something to bring back home for Yami.

After quite a bit of searching, he finally found something that seemed suitable for his brother. A golden keyblade charm to either put on his keys or a chain around his neck. He even got a triforce pendant for himself as a buy one get one half off deal. When he turned to leave; however, a warm scent wafted past his nose and made him furrow his brow.

 _That can't be right._ He thought to himself, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, trying to focus on it more. _No. He's not here. He's at home…_

Shaking his head, he continued on his way, deciding it was time to return to the tournament floor. Little did he know, across the convention hall, making a grand entrance as per usual, was Kaiba, dragging Yami clad in his Pharaoh's outfit and a golden mask behind him.

"I hate you _so_ much for this, Kaiba," Yami hissed under his breath, trying to keep a pleasant face for the fans. This was not what he expected when his boss had announced they'd be taking a little business trip. Being here with his brother would have been one thing, but being here with Kaiba? Well that quite honestly ruined the entire experience for him. He wanted to text Sebastian and let him know he was here. He could already sense him close by. No doubt he'd picked up on him as well.

"I want my rematch, now stop complaining." Kaiba snapped back at him, bringing them both up to the sign in table once they had their badges.

"Okay, but why here? We could have had our rematch elsewhere." Yami nearly growled back at him. He tried to be professional with him all things considered, but Kaiba made that very difficult most of the time.

"Because, I need to have you feel humiliated like I was all those other times you've beaten me in front of thousands of people!"

If that hadn't gotten old before, it definitely had now. This prideful soul still refused to accept that Yami was going to win every time without fail. "We could have done that at home instead of driving out here for this. Besides, don't we have work to do? You're the CEO for Ra's sake!"

Kaiba wagged a finger at him, "There's always time for a rematch. And I am here on official CEO business. We need to scope out the competition and make sure our panel is run properly. I want to make sure the launch of our next system goes over well."

Yami could only sigh heavily at that and start to sign in. Kaiba may have thought he was being clever, but he knew his only motivation for being here was a rematch.

Sebastian had just finished taking a picture with a couple fans when he caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and was struck again by that warm scent. He whipped around towards the sign in booth and felt disbelief and excitement flood his veins.

Without a second thought, he made his way quickly over to his brother and reached out to grab his arm, the widest grin on his face.  
"Who's the servant with you today, your majesty?" He teased. Forever revelling in the fact that Kaiba had no idea it was him behind the mask. / _What are you doing here?/_ he added mentally.

/ _Trust me. If it wasn't for this idiot, I wouldn't be here./_ Yami's response resonated in his head. / _And watch it, Malacine. He bites./_ His brother warned.

Rage practically turned Kaiba's face red. "Excuse me? Servant? Just who do you think you are? Do you have _any_ idea who you're talking to?!"

"Easy, Seto, of course he knows who you are. He's just teasing. Leave him be." Yami waved him off and put himself a little between his little brother and boss. There were always fireworks whenever these two got anywhere close to each other.

It seemed to take Kaiba a minute to decide to stand down to avoid garnering a larger crowd than what had already gathered. He huffed and folded his arms, turning away from the both of them. "Whatever." He spat. "I'm going to go warm up. Don't you dare leave."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Yami sighed, shaking his head as the other left. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway. Kaiba had driven and Malacine needed the car to get home after the convention.

Sebastian childishly stuck his tongue out at Kaiba as the CEO walked off, earning himself a playful smack on his arm from his brother.

"He bites about as hard as a toothless kitten. He's such a royal pain in the ass." He chuckled, just smiling at Yami. "Wait, I got something for you. Think of it like a good luck charm for the tournament."

He handed Yami the brown paper pouch the clerk had put the pendant in and watched him open it, much to the gushing reactions from people watching them.

"Crow… You shouldn't have. Thank you." Yami was doing his best not to act as excited as he felt over the gift. He really loved keyblades. If it weren't for the fans and their being in costume, he'd definitely hug his brother.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." Sebastian said proudly. / _Are you sure you're ready for the tournament though? You haven't had time to practice that I'm aware of./_

He got a shrug in response as they both parted ways to avoid sticking together too long.

 _/I have trained. Just not as much as I've wanted to. Work's had me a little preoccupied./_

/ _I see… Good luck./_ Sebastian had no doubt in his mind that even rusty, there was no hope for anyone here including himself.

/ _Thanks. You too./_

* * *

 **Kitana: To anyone who reads this at all, thank you. You're the best person ever. I promise the story gets better.**

 **Thanks to all for reviewing, favoriting and following. You make my day.**


End file.
